


Jumin x (Mc) Cute oneshots

by TheQueenOfAvalon



Series: Mystic messenger x (Mc) one shots [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger, Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Couple, Cute, Does Jumin Han Is Gay?, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, more TBA - Freeform, mysmes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9800144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenOfAvalon/pseuds/TheQueenOfAvalon
Summary: Just some cute/fluffy and sometimes angsty one shots with our favourite trust fund kid and the cuteypie mc-taking requests-To avoid confusion:(Mc) = (Reader's name)(Mcc)=(Reader's last nameAlso yes it's been posted before but its on my acc on wattpad





	1. First Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kinda nervous about posting on here but here goes nothing..

You two had met ages ago in the RFA group chat, and today marked your two year anniversary of meeting each-other, not that it was anything special.  
You got out of bed and grinned as you looked at the date, not many friends would celebrate this but he and you had become such good friends, best friends really.  
You yawned, falling backwards and glancing at the curtains which were closed but had some faint slivers of light still shining through it and closed your eyes again, drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

 

He woke up to a weight on his chest and soft fur rubbing against his cheek, he opened one eye and lifted one hand up to gently pet Elizabeth the third, his eyes closed again as soon as he heard the soft purring that was so familiar to him.  
Whenever he heard her purr he thought of (mc) holding Elizabeth the third in her arms, cuddling her close as she purred louder than she usually did with him, she held her up and giggled, letting her head lean sideways as she meowed at the cat, earning a soft mewl back.  
That was the first time he-  
He shook his head and picked up the cat that was now clawing at his chest for more attention, he placed her on the bed beside him and looked at the time.  
"Good, I'll be on time for the date I have later with (mc)."  
He thought to himself, just then he realized he'd said "date".  
He looked around flustered, as if someone could have heard him say it and then realized he was just being stupid, no one could hear him here.

He stood up and walked to his closet, opening it and seeing the variations of suits and other clothes arranged in a neat order, from light to dark.  
His hand gently stroked down the line of soft materials before grabbing hold of one darker grey ones, he slipped on the white shirt and pulled on the grey trousers.  
He placed the jacket on his bed and opened another smaller closet with his ties all sorted to his liking, pulling out the black one he usually wore and chuckled thinking back to how (mc) had once adjusted it when he'd been in a hurry one morning.

"Mr. Han! Mr. Han! Wait!"  
He'd heard footsteps rush up behind him and as he stopped and turned something heavy pushed him back against the wall.  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean-"  
He started to talk but then he looked down and started laughing softly to himself.  
"My, my (mc), that's a sight to behold"  
As she'd run towards him,a button on her blouse must have popped open and she was now completely pressed against him, cheeks flaring redder by the second and as soon as he mentioned it, she'd looked up at him in mock anger.  
"I was GOING to fix your tie, Mr.Han"  
She teased him and pointed at the obviously crooked tie.  
"But seeing as you're being a big old bully today, I won't"  
Taking a step back she almost faltered on her heels, but then she triumphantly crossed her arms and grinned at him.  
He now felt his cheeks start to get warm, he quickly tried to adjust his tie, only to get it more crooked than before.  
He heard a sigh from the young assistant in front of him and before he knew it she was back in front of him, grabbing hold of his tie and straightening it.  
"(mc), there's really no-"  
He was stopped mid sentence by a hand pressed against his mouth as another kept working on getting his tie to sit properly.  
"Do I really need to babysit you like this, Mr. Han?"  
He heard a smile in her voice and internally sighed, she was so perfect.  
"I simply was in a hurry this morning, (mc)- I mean ms.(mc), we're in business hours after all."  
Internally he quickly composed himself by looking away for a second and giving himself some time to breathe normally again, he looked back at her.  
She stood back and tilted her head sideways before grinning and giving him a thumbs up.  
"Looking better now sir! Now hurry to your meeting, we want that blush gone before you enter the room!"  
With that she trotted back to her desk, with employers staring from one of them to the other, he turned his back to them and chuckled before walking off to the planned meeting.

He was so lost in thoughts he'd have forgotten about the date later if it wasn't for Elizabeth the third nestling herself on his jacket and meowing loudly.  
"Yes, thank you Elizabeth the third"  
He sighed as he reached back to pet her head as he ran his fingers through his hair with the other, he then tied the tie properly this time but then readjusted it, so it was slightly off center.  
Looking at the time he gently pushed Elizabeth the third off of his jacket and brushed off any white hairs she'd left on it, he pulled it on and picked her back up, admiring them together in the mirror.  
He wasn't one to brag but he did look good, he just hoped it was good enough for her, he stopped that train of thought straight away and walked into the bathroom to brush his hair and clean his teeth.  
After that he quickly shaved and put on some after-shave before he paged his driver that he needed picking up.  
"I wonder if she's awake yet"  
He chuckled again at the thought of her sleeping but then stopped himself.  
"I really shouldn't, this isn't a date, this isn't a date, this isn't a- Oh the drivers here"  
He opened the door only to see his driver Mr. Kim.

"Where would you like to be taken sir?"  
"Please take me to (mc)'s house, after that you can return home, I will be able to manage my transport from then onward"

This seemed to take him a back as his driver took hold of his cap and mumbled a quick "yes sir."  
They walked downstairs and as he passed the table by his main entrance he grabbed a pastel pink box and a bunch of red roses.  
"A-are you going on a date sir?"  
His driver asked him while opening the back car door and beckoning him to sit.

"As much as this is none of your business , I should tell you that I'm not, after all father would be most disappointing in me if I was."  
The air in between them seemed to get a little tenser as he sat inside the car and waited for the driver's door to open.  
"Damn if I care about my father, I really lo-"  
The door opened and was slammed closed behind him.

"I'm sorry if my question bothered you sir, I'll take you straight to ms.(mc)'s house."  
He sounded nervous about upsetting his boss but was reassured when he saw Mr.Han nod and smile slightly at him from the back seat.  
The drive was uneventful apart from the fact he'd sit there trying to remember all of the times they'd laughed together, god he loved her laugh, he loved everything about her really.  
"No, don't think like this Jumin, you can't, remember your father, it's not a date, it's not a date!"  
He tried to calm his thoughts by repeating it over and over, until he was almost mumbling it out loud.

"We're here sir"

Great. He stepped out of the car and nodded at Mr.Kim as a thanks, he really must give him a raise someday.

He walked up the stairs to her apartment, it was small but had some kind of charm to it he guessed.  
As he made his way up he was sure he heard someone shouting out curse words, he chuckled realizing who's voice it was and fastened his pace.  
He heard the noises get louder the closer he got to the door and almost laughed out loud when he heard her say "I'M SO FUCKING LATE, MR.PERFECTS GOING TO GET SO MAD"  
"Hmm, so she thinks I'm perfect~"  
He laughed at his own obnoxiousness and knocked on the door.  
"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?"  
He heard her scream as she almost ran through the hallway up to the door, shoving it open and opening her mouth to start harassing whoever was at the door.  
"Oh.."  
They both seemed to say this at the same time.  
She was standing there, in just a shirt, mind you it was HIS shirt which he was sure he'd lost a few months ago but not only that but she had her hair all messy and well, to say the least the shirt was see-through and it didn't help that you were wearing a black underwear set too.  
"I'll just w-wait here."  
He stuttered as he looked away and turned red.  
She laughed at him and turned slightly pink.  
"You're early, Jumin"  
"Y-yeah, traffic wasn't as bad as..expected."  
He turned further away but then was pulled inside the apartment, barely able to close the door on his way in.  
"Just sit here, I won't be a minute! If needed go talk to the rest of the group, I'm sure they'll all get a surprise when they hear we're going on a date!"  
At the word date she used two hands to make two small hyphens in the air before skipping back into her bedroom to get dressed.

Reluctantly he turned on his phone and saw that he had several missed calls, he sighed as he saw the nine calls from Jaehee and three more worried messages.

"Mr. Han, your father is here looking for you, where are you?"  
"Mr.Han please reply, he doesn't seem pleased with you and he needs to speak to you now."  
"He's left for your house Mr.Han I told him you had the day off."

He sighed as he scrolled through the rest of the chats he had missed, the RFA chat was full mostly Seven and Yoosung teasing each-other.  
His eye then fell on the messages from his father and the other twenty or so missed calls.

"Jumin, where are you, did you forget that you're going out with me, Glam and Sarah today?"  
He sighed and scrolled down further.  
"Answer your phone please, I'm at your work and no one knows where you are."  
"I'm on your way to your house, I'm done with waiting"  
"Your butler Kim said you'd gone out, where are you."  
"Jumin this is important, please return as soon as you read this."

At that moment the phone in his hands rang, his father was calling.  
He quickly picked up and grimaced as the first thing he heard was the deafening shouting from his father.  
"JUMIN HAN! What the fuck do you think you're doing!"  
He held the phone further from his ear and answered calmly, telling him he was out.  
"You're supposed to be HERE, with SARAH. She's very upset you know"  
He blocked out the rest of the shouting as he stared at her door, wondering what you were wearing.  
"ARE YOU LISTENING BOY?"  
He sighed again and answered blankly that he was, and that he'd forgotten.  
"Forgotten?FORGOTTEN? This was your chance, your only chance on finding someone!"

At that moment she walked out of her room, he heard the door creak first and then he glanced up, till holding the phone at a distance.  
His jaw dropped straight away as she loudly exclaimed, "Tadahh!!"  
She was wearing a dark red dress which was strapless, on her arm was a black bag with golden accents and her heels where the same red one's he'd given her with little bows at the back.  
He looked away embarrassed at how cute she looked in it.

At that moment his father started shouting even louder through the phone, his voice echoing through the apartment.  
"IS THAT A WOMAN WITH YOU? YOU IDIOT NO WOMAN WOULD REALLY LOVE YOU! THEY ALL WANT YOUR MONEY THEY-"  
He clicked the phone off and looked down at his shoes and he threw his phone over on the table.  
"Jumin..?"  
The next thing he knew he felt (Mc)'s arms around him and he had his head resting against her chest.  
"I'm affraid,...we won't be able to go out today (Mc) , My father he...he'll be on look-out together with Sarah."  
For the first time she heard Jumin actually show real, raw emotion and she gently started stroking his hair, letting it run gently through her fingers as she let him calm down.  
"It's okay Jumin, we can just stay here."  
"No..No its not okay, I promised yo-"

He was silenced when she softly pressed her lips against his head and held his hand, she softly starting comforting him and saying that it was just fine, she'd be happy staying here with him, anywhere with him to be honest.

"(Mc)"  
His voice had turned softer and he'd gently put his arms around her, he pulled away from her and looked in her eyes.  
"(Mc), I-"  
They both turned red and she looked away, blushing more and more.  
"(Mc), I love you, I don't care what my father said, I-"

He was interrupted by a slightly hesitant kiss on the lips, his hands automatically held her close as she broke away.  
"He's lying, I love you for you, not your possessions."  
With that he pulled her even closer, gently holding her hand and with the other he pulled out the box he'd brought with him.

"I have a small present for you though, it's not much but I thought of you as soon as I saw it."  
He gently opened it and showed it to her, watching her eyes light up slightly.  
"Jumin, you shouldn't have! It's beautiful but no, no I don't want objects."  
She resisted as he gently placed it around her neck as he wrapped his arms around her.  
"Please, it looks so beautiful."  
He whispered softly and held her shoulders, staring at it and admiring how beautiful it suited her, it brought out her eyes.

"You're beautiful, (Mc)."  
He then pulled her on his lap and cuddled her close, smothering her in kisses on her cheeks and lips and then rested his head on her shoulder.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

They woke up to loud knocking on the door and shouting outside, everything was dark in the apartment and outside the sun had almost completely set.  
He looked at her worriedly and gently set his finger to her lips as he tried to see the door by leaning backwards over the couch.  
He recognized the voices and faintly heard a voice shout.  
"We need to bash the door down!"

"Is that...Jaehee?"  
A second later the door gave way to 5 people who fell in, shouts filled the hallway as he heard a voice, definitely Seven.  
"Yoosung, you're so heavy!"  
"I am not!"  
"Boys stop shouting, I'm getting deaf and Mr.Han probably isn't here, (mc) doesn't seem to be either."  
Suddenly they couldn't stop their laughing and the couple cuddled on the couch, she almost fell off which caused him to grab her waist, making more wonderful laughter sound from (mc).

Holding her was priceless but so were the faces of the rest of the RFA when they turned on the lights and saw them holding each-other.

"Seven, what are they doing?"  
"Shut up Yoosung!"  
"Seems like Juuumin just got himself some!"  
"LETS LEAVE Mr.HAN BE, SEE YOU TOMORROW SIR."


	2. She's Drunk!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Mc) gets drunk and Jumin has to take care of her, ends up being adorable with gentlemanly Jumin ;v;

His phone buzzed and the screen lit up, he glanced up at the people holding the meeting and tucked the phone into his pocket.  
He hadn't seen who it was but he had a suspicion since there was only one person who would call him so late, he excused himself out of the meeting, saying that he really must go since Elizabeth the third would be alone too long.  
He smirked as soon as he got out of the meeting room, knowing that his beloved cat had a sitter for tonight.

He strode down the hall as he walked to his office, opening the door as he grabbed his phone to look at who was texting him.  
"Ah, a message from (mc)"  
His eyes softened as he saw her picture fill up his screen for a second but at that same moment he heard his chair fall down and a high pitched squeak come from under his desk.

"What the- who's there!"  
He tried to sound angry or at-least cold but something in his heart recognized that squeak, he put his phone down on the edge of his large desk and walked around it, kneeling down to peer under it.  
"If I close my eyes! You can't see me Mr. Juuuuumin!"   
She was slurring her words and he was pretty sure she kept banging her head against the desk in her attempts to sit up, it was too dark under there to really see.

"(Mc), dear I can see you just fine."  
"No!NO! no you can't, no one can see me! Mrrr. JuJimm!"  
"It's Jumi- oh forget it."  
He reached under his desk and shoved his chair out of the way, pulling her from under the desk and up into his arms, he noticed that she stunk of alcohol and that whatever she'd been drinking had spilled down her shirt.  
"Mr.Haaannn, I looooveee you!"   
She was now singing this repeatedly and he had to kiss her to keep her quiet, not that he'd ever be complaining about kissing her.  
"Yes, Yes, (Mc) I love you too."  
He sighed in defeat as he accepted that now his whole company would know he was dating his assistant, at least the rumor of him and Ms. Kang would stop now, she'd admitted she didn't think her girlfriend liked it one bit.

"Juumin?"   
She was looking up at him, adorably with her lip stuck out slightly and tears starting to form in her eyes.  
"What is it? Are you alright?"  
He put her down on the couch near the window and took off his jacket, placing it around her shoulders and taking his keys from the desk and stuffing them in his pocket together with his phone.  
"Juumin, were you always this handsome?~"   
Her slurring just made it cuter and now he was blushing too, damn she was just too cute.  
"(Mc), I have no idea but please do remind me to record this when we get back home."  
He checked that he had everything one more time and then returned to the cough, finding that (Mc) was half falling off of it and staring at him, lovingly.  
"Up we go."  
His mumbling and murmuring always made her blush, the way his tone softened and deepened just made her feel even more like she was made for him.  
"I Lovee Jumiiinn!!! I LOVE JUMIIIN!!"  
Just as they had exited the office (Mc) decided to start screaming this at the top of her voice, causing multiple doors up the hallway behind him to open, he ignored them and swiftly exited the building.  
"(Mc) please, I think everyone knows now, tomorrow morning you'll read about it in the papers, I guarantee."  
He chuckled at the thought of his fathers face as he shows his "wife-to-be" this, not even to mention what Sarah would think about it, being set aside for just a "commoner" as she calls them.  
But no (mc) was so much more than just a commoner, he looked down at her lovingly only to find that her gaze was settled on him now too, she was reaching for his tie and gently pulled him down into a kiss.

"You know"   
She whispered in his ear, causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand up.  
"I Love you-min"  
She burst out laughing and almost rolled herself out of his arms, he held her tighter and forced a grin out as he unlocked his car and put her in the passengers side.  
He then proceeded to climb in on the other side of her and start the engine, warming up the car that was significantly colder than outside.  
"Mr.Haaannnn"  
She now had her top buttons undone and was half lying over the seat, he admitted it was tempting but seeing her so helpless also made him feel some spark of love, caring inside of him.  
He adjusted her to sit on the seat normally and reached over her to do up her seat belt.  
"You're soo cloosee."  
She gently put a hand on his chest and looked up at him, leaning over her and struggling to find the belt beside her.  
He looked down, clearly getting annoyed but not at her, no at the fact that he wanted to get her home safe and couldn't find the damn thing, ah, finally.  
With a soft click he slipped it over her and made sure she was sitting safely.  
"Lets go (Mc), stay at my house tonight okay."  
She was asleep, or seemed asleep because minutes later as they were driving down the high way he felt something warm on his lap, looking down he saw (mc), laying on her back with tears in her eyes again.  
Sighing audibly he gently tried to push her back while remaining in control of the car and himself.  
"Juuumin, you looked angry earlier, when the seat belt didn't work~"  
He cocked his head to the side as she tried to sit up but ended up leaning over the gear stick with both of her hands leaning on his lap.  
"You-You were angry that I loved you, because I do, not because I'm drunk but because you're hotttt and I-I..you hate me!"  
Her drunk crying was slightly amusing but very bad for his concentration, luckily his house was only 5 more minutes away, however by now she'd gotten her phone out and started taking selfies and pictures of him, he sighed and grimaced, it'd be done soon.

He ended up carrying her up to the door, into the bedroom and layed her down on his bed.  
"(mc), you really stink of alcohol. How much did you have?"  
She started counting on her fingers and looked up at him all confused.  
"What comes after tennnn?"  
He sighed and smiled slightly, looking at her sitting there on the edge of his bed, leaning forward with her cute head tilted to the side and her hands both held up, it was adorable.  
"Eleven, Eleven comes after ten (Mc)."  
"THEN I HAD TWENTTYY!"  
He rested his forehead in his hands and watched her through the openings between his fingers as she tried to stand up and walk towards him.  
"I've been suchhh a badd girlll."  
But before she even got halfway she started to topple backwards, calling his name as she did so which caused him to shoot forward and catch her.  
"J-Jumin, I don't feel well, help.."  
She sounded less drunk and more scared now.  
"lets get you into bed hmm, forget the showering off of the scent or that you really need to clean your teeth, just let me hold you (Mc)."  
His tone caused her to stop protesting and turn bright red.  
"I care about you deeply"   
He gently picked her up and placed her under the covers as he kicked off his dress shoes and curled up behind her, spooning her and stroking her cheek.  
"You're my whole world (Mc)."  
He used his phone to turn off the lights, so that the only light came from the giant windows overlooking the city.

She looked beautiful in the dark blue light and he felt the need to just stare at her, watch her breath and get to know every little part of her, the freckles on her cheek, soft curve of her neck and the way she'd press herself backwards as if she was afraid of him leaving.  
He softly started humming to himself, caressing her hair in tune and leaving gentle kisses on the back of her neck, god he loved her.  
Suddenly she turned around, slightly less drunk and slightly more hungover but nonetheless awake.  
"It's still night (Mc),Princess go back to sleep."  
"No, I- what did you say Jumin?"  
He blushed more, luckily it was hardly visible due to the darkness.  
"Princess..?"  
"No before that, you said you, you really loved me?"  
If he wasn't completely red before he was now, he turned away to look at something else, think of something else but alas she was already cuddling up to his chest and pulling the all too familiar face that melted him inside.  
He pulled her up so she was at eye height and kissed her nose.  
"Yes"  
He kissed her right cheek, which was warmer than he expected.  
"I"  
He then kissed her left cheek, which had grown in warmth from the past few seconds.  
"Really"  
A kiss on her forehead, and now he'd finally be sure, he loved her, so much.  
"Love you,so much."  
He pressed his lips against hers and gently stroked her cheek, he felt her hesitate against him and then shuffled closer to him in attempts to make him not let go of her.  
He chuckled and broke the kiss to gently lay her on his chest.  
It looks like he'd wake up to other than just Elizabeth the third on his chest, another small chuckle escaped his lips and he realise he'd never felt so happy apart from with her.  
He'd never really felt anything without her, and he finally was able to laugh without it being forced, he was grateful and he loved her more than she'd ever know.


	3. Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sick (Mc) tries to confess to Jumin, ends up going slightly less as she planned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't actually write this fast I'm just posting all of the pre-written ones lol orz

She walked up the driveway and smiled at the bodyguards as she went, her cream dress flowing around her knees as she held her purse tightly, knowing that today would be the day.  
She sneezed loudly and discreetly blew her nose behind her bag, yes she was ill but today would be the last time she'd see Jumin in a long time, he was going on a business trip that involved him being away for at least two month.  
Emitting a loud sigh she mustered a smile and rung the doorbell, she heard a shuffling inside and then she saw Jumin's stiff form walk down the stairs and she saw him fiddle with the lock on the door, as soon as it opened his pose relaxed and his face broke into a light-hearted smile.  
"Hello (Mc), come to wish me a good journey? Seven and Jaehee have just left."

She blushed red and started fiddling with the clasp of her bag.  
"N-No, actually, I-I feel, I mean I want to say that..."  
Suddenly she felt a warm hand cover her forehead as she was pulled inside.  
"You feel rather warm (Mc), are you okay?"  
"Y-yes I'm fine I just-"  
He pretended to have not heard her and briskly walked her up the stairs and into the elevator, gently holding her by the waist the whole time.  
"(Mc), are you feeling dizzy?"  
He commented after seeing her sway against him slightly and as soon as he attempted to let her go to keep the door open she half collapsed against the wall.

"Yeah-Yeah, I just, I-"  
"Never mind that, (Mc), I've just done packing so , if you'd like, I can take care of you for the evening?"  
She felt her face flare up as she realised what he was saying, she could refuse but he was looking at her so sweetly, holding out his hand for her to take as he beckoned with his other hand.  
"I promise I'll take good care of you."  
She gently took his hand and let herself be pulled out of the elevator and into his arms, he gently guided her into the living room and set her down on the couch.  
"Mr.Han? If it wouldn't be too much of a trouble I'd like to stay here."  
"Please, call me Jumin and of course not, the flight is early tomorrow so I probably won't sleep much anyway."

She sighed as she remembered that he'd be going away tomorrow and chose to focus on something far out of the window.  
Her eyes fell on a building that was reflecting a bright red light from the sunset that glowing on all the buildings.  
She felt his eyes on her, and then she felt him gently pull her back against him as he sat crossed legged behind her.  
"What's the matter (Mc), surely you didn't come here just because you were ill, besides you look really sad."  
She blushed at the sudden contact and looked back into his eyes, only to see them stone-cold again, but his face formed a soft smile as he kissed her forehead.  
"Actually, it's fine , you know forget it, it doesn't matter (Mc). Tell me when you're comfortable with telling me, in the meantime I'll just get you something to eat, what do you want?"

He pulled away and looked down at her as she seemed at loss for words, her mouth opened but then closed again as she seemed to think about it for a while.  
"Could you get some chicken soup?"  
She looked so cute and delicate laying there on his lap so he quickly nodded and let her go, strolling to the kitchen to order it from one of his cooks.

She layed there with her legs over the edge of his couch and her hands in her hair, trying to imitate the feeling of his hands brushing through it softly, with no success.  
A grumble came from her stomach as she sat up and looked at the time, it'd started getting darker outside and she'd just heard someone walk up the back entrance to deliver the food he'd ordered.  
She decided to see if he needed any help but as soon as she sat up a stabbing pain went right through her skull,she felt herself become light headed and grasped onto the table as she fell onto her knees, panting.  
A loud crash and a glass that had been on the table fell beside her, causing her to yelp out of fright and tear up.  
She hadn't meant to, really but yet she seemed upset and scared he'd be angry at her.

He was walking back to the couch with two bowls of hot chicken soup, he had a bottle of chilled water under one arm as he balanced one bowl in each hand.  
It was then that he heard the loud crash, almost dropping the bowls himself he quickly rushed into the room, setting them down on the table by the door before he rushed over to see (Mc) laying on the floor and crying.  
"I-..I didn't mean to...I'm sorry, I'm intruding.I was dizzy...I should just go"  
She tried to get up but failed as she just dug her knee into one of the pieces of glass that was sticking up from the carpet, thank the lords he'd asked Jaehee to cat-sit already.  
He gently helped her up, avoiding stepping on any glass and settled her down on a chair, he then proceeded to page up one of the remaining body guards to clean it for them.

"(Mc), are you okay?"   
He mumbled as he knelled in front of her, looking at the small cut on her knee.  
"I'm..I'm fine, should I just go?"  
Looking up at her he smiled and shook his head.  
"No, no, it's okay, you're ill and this is what friends do, plus I'd be lonely here tonight."  
They both winced at the word friends but did their best not to let the other see, unknowingly they both wanted to be more than just friends, however due to work and schedules neither have ever had time to even go out that much.  
He then proceeded to pick her up, much to her surprise and bring her to the kitchen where he sat her down on the counter and bandaged her knee gently.  
"You know, it's okay, it's just a glass and I'm more worried about you, does it hurt still?"  
She looked down and nodded slightly before looking back up at him.  
"It's okay though J-Jumin, I can deal with it."  
She hopped off the counter and limped off towards the smell of chicken soup that had wafted in just after the mess had been cleaned.

They sat in silence beside each other as they ate their soup, the sun had now set completely but neither had any motivation to get up and turn on the lights, so he merely got a candle lighter from his pocket and lit the candles on the table.  
The light from them cast a shadow over his face but illuminated hers, causing her normally pale skin to have a soft golden glow to it, her hair appeared to sparkle and her eyes looked like liquid gold.  
She turned to him, noticing that he was staring at her and he quickly looked away.  
"You know, (Mc), this is a nice way to spend the evening, we should do this more often minus the incident and you being ill ofcourse."  
He gently patted her knee, accidentally pushing her dress up causing her to almost jump up and spill her soup, she then shuffled herself away a little before letting out a small cough which he found most adorable.  
"I think-I think I've had enough, I, should get going!"  
She put the bowl on the table before standing up and reaching for her bag on the other side of the couch but before she knew what'd happened she was passed out, laying over Jumin's lap.

A few hours had passed and they were still laying there, Jumin not wanting to move and (Mc) still passed out.  
He ended up gently stroking her hair and telling her that it was all okay as she muttered things in her dream like state.  
A loud groan announced her waking up and he pulled his hand away gently, only to have it be pulled back onto her head.  
"Please don't, Leave me, Jumin"  
She was pressed against his leg so her words were hard to hear but non the less he heard the.  
"I won't leave you, my (Mc)."  
He blushed, did he really say that? Was this all a dream? Did she hear?  
All of these questions were answered when he heard a soft snore from (Mc), he chuckled and picked her up, walked towards his bedroom and tucked her in beside him, pulling her close in his arms and nuzzling her neck until both of them were in a deep sleep.

(Mc) awoke to the smell of fresh pancakes, she already felt ill so rushed to the bathroom that was nearest to her.  
"That's weird, I recognize this pla-"  
She vomited into the toilet bowl and grasped onto it for dear life as she slipped down onto her knees.  
"Shit"  
"I hope no one hears"  
In her mind she was still trying to figure out what was happening and where she was but another burst of vomit escaping her mouth stopped her from wondering that.

"(Mc)? Are you okay? Everyone else is gone so I wasn't alerted you were being ill I'm so sorry."  
So that's where she was, she weakly looked back at him and gave a thumbs up before heaving into the toilet again.  
He sat behind her like the night before and gently rubbed her back, holding her hair away so that it would't get covered in whatever she brought up next.  
Her body shook as she fell back onto his chest, clearly finished with throwing up and exhausted to say the least.  
"Jumin, I would've been fine if you let me go home, you kno-"  
"I won't have you talking like that (Mc), you're ill and needed taking care of, really it's fine."

It's then that it dawned on her, he was supposed to have left hours ago, this must be a dream.  
She looked up at him as he grinned.  
"(Mc), you might need a toothbrush, and as I said everyone left already so will mine do? I haven't used it that much since it's new."  
She nodded and pushed herself up from the floor, holding onto the sink and grabbing the toothbrush lathering it with toothpaste and cleaning all the gross tastes from her mouth.  
After two minutes she spat it out only to see that Jumin had flushed the toilet and was now sitting on the closed seat with his head leaning on his hand and his face red.  
"Jumin, why are you still here, I thought you needed to go away?"  
"Ah, yes..(Mc), I decided to stay and look after you, besides I'm sure my colleges can handle themselves."  
She blushed and looked away.  
"All that, for me?"  
"My dear (Mc), it's the least I can do, look at the state of you, if you want we can go back to bed and leave the breakfast till later, I can always make fresh."  
She nodded at the idea, realizing that she was yawning and in some real need of more sleep, he guided her back to his bed and pulled the covers up around her, it was then that she felt him lay down behind her and pull her close, comfortingly.  
She realised that he'd said "we" as in him and her, she'd completely let it slip by as she heard it, too tired to think properly she turned to him and muttered.  
"Jumin, you do know why I came here?"  
"Either because you were incredibly ill and needed my amazing care to make you all better or because you wanted to confess something."  
"Actually I-"  
Her cheeks turned red as she realised what he'd said and she looked at him shocked.  
"How did you know!?"  
"You sleep talk (Mc), not only is it cute but also handy for getting information from, your exact words were 'Jumin, I came here to...well...to..tell you I loved you from day one."  
She blushed as she looked up into his grey eyes, not cold anymore but full of warmth and adoration.  
"A-And what did you say, Jumin?"  
"I said, that I loved you too, from day one, my dearest kitten."  
Her eyes shut as he pressed another kiss against her forehead and held her tightly, she felt herself slowly drift off into a warm and welcoming sleep, being held tight by the love of her life.


	4. Overworking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin ends up working late and (Mc) surprises him, but who's the one really being surprised.

He rested his head in his hands, hovering over the piles of work he still had to do, he picked up his coffee cup which his loving girlfriend had given him, it had small cat paw-prints engraved in it and both their names engraved beside each other.  
He smiled lovingly as he took a sip and set it back beside him to start signing more paperwork, his brow furrowed as he heard someone in the distance open a door, were there still people working at this hour, he hued and forgot it quickly as he focused more at the work on hand.  
Earlier that day he'd messaged (Mc) that he'd be late today, but not this late, it was already nearly 2 am and he still had hours of work left to do.

A knock at his door startled him so much he almost spilled the coffee over the rest of the paperwork, looking up he called for whoever it was to come in.  
The door opened and in came (Mc) with her coat wrapped around her and her hair soaking wet from what he presumed rain, she quickly ran over to him and gave him a tight hug.  
"Jumin!"   
Her voice sounded so sweet as she kept repeating his name, cuddling into his chest.  
"Hello darling, what on earth are you doing coming here at such a late time?"  
He sounded genuinely concerned as she tried to stop her hair from dripping over his suit.  
"Well, Jumin, I was worried and since you weren't answering my calls and since all of our drivers were out I decided to walk over here to check on you."  
He tutted and pulled her closer.  
"I'll get you a towel (Mc), you really shouldn't have gone all the way over here, I'm sorry for not answering your calls though but I was so busy."  
He waved his hand at all the stacks of paperwork and and then stood up and let (Mc) sit in his chair as he walked to the bathroom in his office.  
While he was looking for a towel (Mc) took off her coat and entertained herself by swiveling around on the chair, letting her damp hair flow behind her as she giggled, trying to imitate how Jumin did it.  
She actually really adored how he did it, he'd always sit and gently turn his chair from side to side as he'd rest his head on the palm of his hand, his eyes would cloud over and he'd stare into nothing before coming up with an answer.

Without her noticing he'd returned to the main room of his office with a white fluffy towel over his arm and a brush and comb in one hand, he was staring at her, amused at how cute she was acting and when he noticed she was trying to imitate his behavior he chuckled, causing her to jump.  
"You're so cute, it should be illegal."  
He chuckled again as he noticed her turn red.  
"It-It wasn't what it looked like, I just-I like your chair, I wasn't trying to-Offend you..."  
"It's okay (Mc), It was really adorable, plus I've noticed how you blush when I do that, don't think I don't see the cute looks you give me."  
He started walking towards her and set down the things on his desk, pushing his paperwork to the side, making the stacks almost topple over, he then proceeded to pick her up and place her on his lap.  
"You know, I love your hair (Mc)."  
His tone was calm and relaxed as he gently started to pat dry her hair with the towel, making sure that her shirt didn't get too wet.  
He then brushed it gently, making sure all the knots and tangles were out of her hair before trying to squeeze out some more dampness.  
They sat in a comfortable silence, the rain drumming on the window and warmth coming from the heated flooring.  
He gently kissed her neck and then leaned his head on her shoulder.  
"Your hair is dry now and still soft as ever (Mc) dear."  
"T-thank you Jumin."  
She sounded flustered and without looking at her face he knew she was blushing.  
"Now, shouldn't you get back to your work, I'm sorry for intruding I really didn't mean to, I'll call a taxi home and-"  
"Nonsense princess, I've finished most of my work for today and well, the rest I'm sure Assistant Kang can finish tomorrow."  
(Mc) pouted, and looked back at Jumin.  
"You really put soo much work on Jaehee, I feel so sorry for her."  
She grinned and then giggled as she teased him.  
"I know! Maybe I should start working with her, we could be a team! And she's super pretty and smart and ahh finally someone good to work with."  
He let out a groan of frustration and pulled you back further into his lap.  
"You'll do nothing of the sorts, can't have such a beautiful lady work as my assistant, you might get hit on and then I'd have to hurt or fire someone and I know you're trying to make me jealous (Mc)."  
They both ended up laughing and giggling for a while and that only got worse when he started tickling her sides while holding her still on his lap.  
"This is my revenge (Mc), consider it a punishment."  
He kept on tickling her as she started giggling more, trying to move his hands away only made it worse.  
She eventually ended up getting free as she kicked herself forward and onto the desk, knocking over a stack of paperwork as she gasped in pain.  
"Shit! Sorry Jumin! I'll help sort it again I didn't mean to"  
"It's okay (Mc), it's not your fault are you okay? I heard you yelp in pain as you hit it, want me to kiss you better?"  
She blushed and shook her head as she knelled down to pick up the paperwork.  
"Really, Kitten leave it, we're going home now anyway, someone else can sort that out."  
He stood up and extended his arm to her as he helped her up, she blushed and took it, leaning close to him as they walked out of the office.  
"Oh, my coat!"  
"Just leave it, you can come with me to work tomorrow to pick it up, besides the car has heating so you'll be warm, if not you can always come cuddle close to me."  
He quietly chuckled at (Mc)'s face as she turned away, despite being together for a while they still ended up getting pretty flustered even when though they're planing on telling the RFA (Mc) wanted to keep it between them for a while as she was worried they'd tease too much.

Jumin locked up behind them as (Mc) ran through the rain to the covered car park, her shoes made hollow noises in the large area and it felt cold and damp running through it, even though it had stopped raining.  
She'd taken his car keys and ran ahead to open the car and get warm already but he was taking his sweet time, strolling in the distance as she opened the door and slammed it shut behind herself.  
Leaning over the drivers seat she clicked the key in place and started the engine, also starting the heating at the same time, he was still taking his time, only now getting to the edge of the car park yet she could see that he was looking amused at her curled up on her seat with her hands stuck on the heating.  
He eventually got to the car and got in, smirking at how (Mc) was now completely leaning against the heating, sitting backwards with her back against it and grinning at him.  
"I take it you haven't seen it then?"  
He mused as he took off the handbrake, motioning for her to sit straight and put on her seat belt.  
"No, wha-"  
Her voice stopped as she noticed the small, dark red box that was hanging from her seat belt.  
"Jumin you really shouldn-"  
"Open it, (Mc)"  
His voice was calm but commanding as she put on her seat belt and removed the box from where it was stuck on, he started the engine and started to drive towards the main road that would lead straight to their apartment.  
She gently tugged at the black ribbon that held it closed and slid it off, jokingly putting it around her throat and mewing like a cat.  
"Very cute (Mc), maybe that should be my next gift to you."  
She shut up and focused on opening the box, blushing as she did so.  
Eventually it opened with a satisfying click and inside of it was a small note, covering the bottom of the box, it read.  
"(Mc), will you marry me?"  
Her eyes shot over to him as he shifted gear and pulled over into the hard shoulder, he then looked at her and repeated what was written down.  
"(Mc), will you marry me? You mean the world to me and you're the only woman who's seen me as more than just an object to get money and gifts from, I know it's early, I know we've only just really met besides the chat, but I feel it is right, I feel that I want to have you at my side forever (Mc)."  
She teared up as she undid her seat belt and launched herself over onto him and embraced him.  
"Of course, Jumin! Of course, Oh my god!"  
She sounded so happy as she kept holding him closer, squeezing him and not letting him even move.  
He chuckled and murmured into her ear.  
"You know you'll have to get off of me so I can give you your ring."  
"I don't give a fuck about the ring! I don't want to let go of my Fiance."  
He blushed and wrapped his arms around her, gently rubbing her back as he held her tightly.  
"I won't go anywhere you know, I just want to give you your ring."  
A muffled grunt came from (Mc) as she pulled away from his chest, and looked up at him blushing.  
"I really don't care about the goddamn-"  
With that he produced a box from his jacket pocket and opened it.  
"Will you still accept my request?"  
"Do you really think a ring will change that?"  
Her response was slightly delayed as she gaped at the ring, it was elegant with a single heart shaped diamond on the front but on the inside of the ring both of their names were engraved together.  
"Is..Is it too small, not good enough? I'm sorry (Mc), I can."  
She silenced him with a kiss and held out her hand to let him slip it on.  
"Jumin I love it, but I would've loved whatever you gave me because it's you who's giving it to me. I'd be happy with a ring pop to be honest."  
"A ring..Pop?"  
"Nevermind that, but honestly I Love you more than anything, don't doubt that!"  
He blushed more and rested his head on hers as they sat there cuddling and later when Jumin finally managed to convince (Mc) they needed to return home, they slept cuddled together as husband and wife-to-be.


	5. Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Mc) is scared of storms and Jumin knows just how to comfort her.

A loud crash was heard outside as Jumin pressed his hands against the glass of his penthouse, the sky had turned dark and the city was glowing gently as more flashes of lightning scattered over the skyscrapers.  
His breath fogged on the glass as he realised how cold it must be outside, he turned back to (Mc) who was sitting on the bed, whimpering with each crash.  
"(Mc) are you okay?"  
He settled himself beside her, pulling her close and holding her waist as he pulled the blankets over them both.  
She nodded slightly as he felt her shake in his arms, it reminded him of when he was smaller and used to be scared of storms too, his mother used to sing to him and distract him.  
He adjusted himself so that she could be pulled against his chest and held her hand as he softly hummed a song to her, it was ever so slightly familiar but somehow she could tell he was making it up due to his hesitations ever so often.  
She relaxed against him and felt his own muscles relax at her touch, she layed her head on his stomach and gently ran her fingers over his chest to the tune of his humming.  
"(Mc)"   
His voice sounded completely relaxed and deep as she looked up at him.  
"Yes, Jumin?"  
"Nothing, I just like the way your name sounds."  
She blushed and returned to tracing figures over his chest with her nails as she layed there, looking up at the man she loved.  
"I'm so glad we got together (Mc), you really have lightened up my life."  
With that the lights in the apartment flickered and then it was dark, she jumped straight into him, pushing him back on the bed and whimpering loudly.  
"The storm must have caused a power outage..It's okay (Mc) , emergency power should be on anytime soon."  
He whispered holding her tightly against him as he ran his fingers through her hair and then kissed her head.  
"It's all okay (Mc), I'm right here with you."  
With that she relaxed onto him and rested her head on his chest, she could hear his heartbeat calm and steady and compared it to her own erratic one.  
"Your heart is beating almost as fast as when we first met..."  
"How do you know?!"  
"Seven"  
He simply replied, laughing a little.  
"I asked him to check, because I thought it was cute how you almost fell over and passed out."  
"S-shut it.."  
She tucked her hand under his shirt as he shivered at the cold touch, she gently just pressed her hand against his heartbeat and smiled.  
"I Love you Jumin."  
He looked down at her and smiled, he gently leaned down and whispered into her ear.  
"I Love you too pet"  
"Don't call me that, pervert."  
"You're a pervert for thinking about that!"  
"You're always a pervert!"  
Their bantering went on and the storm was ignored until another loud crash sounded right outside of their penthouse which caused (Mc) to grab onto Jumin and almost roll off of their bed as he grabbed onto her tightly.  
"J-jumin.."  
She was crying as she looked up at him and whispered.  
"I'm scared.."  
"I know, (Mc), it's okay, I don't know what's taking them so long but if needed I'll go see to the generators myself."  
At this she looked even more scared  
"You're not going to leave me here, no, please don't.."  
He sighed and petted her more, whispering words of comfort until she relaxed against him again, letting him pull her up slightly more and so he could kiss her.  
"It'll be okay, please believe my promise."  
His eyes shone slightly from a lone light that was on outside as he gently stroked any hairs out of her face.  
"You're with me and I promise you won't be alone anymore."  
He rested his forehead against hers and looked in her eyes, holding her waist against him.  
She gasped but then quickly proceeded to wrap her legs around his waist, making sure he was closer to her as she kissed him again, taking him by surprise.

She kept on pushing herself closer to him which ended up making him rather flustered.  
"(Mc), this really isn't the time or place for this, I know you're scared but.."  
"Please~ It'll distract me."  
She looked up at him, with tears still at the edge of her eyes and her face flushed pink.  
"(Mc), I thought we agreed on waiting till the wedding, either way I'm sure people will be around soon because the generator is taking rather long to turn on."  
With that she pouted and just rested her head against his chest again in defeat, placed a finger under her chin and lifted it up.  
"There's no need to be like that, I'm not saying you aren't good enough, I'm just saying that.."  
With that the door burst open and a servant rushed in.  
"Mr.Han, we're working on getting it up and running however the power outage has taken out all power all over the city."  
"That's just fine, Please return to working on it, and oh wait. Could you perhaps check on Elizabeth the third? She should've been fed by now but I don't really want to move."  
He pointed down to a frightened (Mc) who had returned to curling up on him and looking at the stranger.  
"She's just as hard to take care of as a cat!"  
Jumin cheerfully laughed as (Mc) batted him with her hand, he looked down at her lovingly and mouthed a small "Love you".  
Her heart soared as he continued to talk to the man who curtly nodded and left the room soon after, leaving the two alone again.  
He looked down at her and watched as her eyes wandered over the cityscape, as dark as it was the outlines still somehow stood out from the dark blue sky, somehow in the midst of it all her shirt had moved up slightly, her skin stood out and glowed slightly.  
He leaned down and let his cold hand rest on the exposed skin, causing her to breath out in shock and look backwards at him.  
"(Mc), you're really all I need, I don't ever want to leave your side."  
She looked away, slightly in awe at how sweet and he was being, he was really warming up to being a boyfriend.  
"My darling, you've lightened up my life and it makes me so happy."  
She felt him nuzzle into the back of her neck, letting his body rest against hers and keeps his hand gently on her hip.  
"You're so perfect, (Mc)."  
His other hand gently came to rest above her head, he felt her shuffle herself back into him.  
She closed her eyes as he hummed again gently, as her hand reached up for his and their fingers locked together.  
"I Love you"  
They both said at the same time and started giggling.  
"We're becoming closer than I thought we would, Jumin, I thought you were just some rich kid with an attitude."  
He snorted and squeezed her tighter.  
"That's no way to talk about one of the richest men in this country, just kidding actually I can understand. I was...different before you, cold and closed so I guess you opened me up."  
She leaned back into him and smiled.  
"I'm so glad I changed you, I Love you so much."  
He let a single tear run down his cheek as he smiled, he was so happy that she thought that of him, he sniffed lightly and continued to cling to her.  
"Jumin, are you...are you crying?"  
"No."  
"Jumin??"  
"Okay fine, fine yes, but out of happiness princess."  
She giggled and smiled contently and then turned to him, gently kissing the tear on his cheek away as she looked at him lovingly.  
"You're so warm Jumin, this is so warm, I never would have imagined this with you."  
Her eyes slowly fluttered closed as she said this, sighing as she let her head rest on their interlocked hands.  
"I'm a man of surprises you could say."  
He chuckled as he noticed that she was asleep and unable to hear him anyway, he then wrapped his free arm around her, covering them both in the blankets as the storm continued outside.

A few hours later the lights flickered on and two staff members rushed in the room.  
"Mr.Han we managed to get the emergency power back on we-"  
They both stopped as they saw Jumin sit up, looking grumpy as he took a defending stance over (Mc).  
"Both of you. Turn it back off."  
His voice was quiet but in a dangerous tone.  
"But sir.."  
"OFF"  
His whisper had grown louder but he stopped himself as he tried not to wake (Mc).  
The lights went back off as he once again wrapped his arms around (Mc).  
Both now sleeping uninterrupted.


	6. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin gets a nightmare and (Mc) knows how to make him feel better again.

He watched her as she slept, her breathing causing the covers wrapped around her to rise and fall.   
The rain outside was louder than ever as he admired her, it was 4 am and he'd woken up because of a bad dream, usually Elizabeth the third would've been his only comfort but this time she was laying there, like an angel.  
He reached out to touch her cheek, gently stroking her pure skin as she twitched slightly, her mouth forming a slight smile before she let out another content breath.  
"This is pure heaven."'  
In the distance the sun was starting to rise, showing the first sign of colors on the horizon as he kept his hand on her cheek.  
"You're a real weirdo Jumin."  
Her sleepy voice interrupted his early morning peace and quiet and startled him a little.  
"(Mc), I didn't think you would wake up, I'm sorry come here."  
He patted his chest as she started making her way towards him, leaning her head on his shoulder as her body collapsed on top of him, she rubbed her eye and yawned, looking up at him curiously.  
"What are you doing awake so early anyway?"  
"It's nothing, (Mc) darling."  
His voice sounded clear for so early in the morning and compared to (Mc)'s voice he sounded completely awake.  
"There's something, I can tell."  
She poked his chest and pouted as she rolled off of him.  
"No cuddles unless you tell me Jumin!"  
Crossing her arms she lay with her back towards him, he let out a sigh and pulled her back.  
"Fine, Fine. I had a bad dream okay, but it was nothing."  
Her eyes filled up with worry as she caressed his cheek, gently stroking it.  
"What was it about?"  
"I said it's fine (Mc)"  
"Juuuuminnnn. You always make ME tell you about your bad dreams."  
She started softly hitting his chest, playfully looking up at him but soon realizing that he really wasn't in the mood for such games.  
"Well, (Mc), it was basically this."

'(Mc) has entered the chat room'  
"Who's that?"  
Chaos erupted in the chat as the stranger was half welcomed and half feared, Jaehee ended up calming the situation down and interrogating as seven looked up more information about you.  
This was the moment I had already fallen in love with you, I didn't know you but your manner of speaking just made me so curious about you.  
But all this was wiped out of my mind as Zen started expressing his feelings for you, barely even knew you and was calling you "beautiful" and "cute girl".  
I so hated Zen but what I hated more was your response to him, as if you knew him already.  
It made me jealous, really jealous.  
As time went by you ended up talking more and more to Zen and eventually you two got together and were planning the wedding.  
The thought of letting you marry him, (Mc), it's terrible.  
I couldn't take it and had to tell you, but you just replied that I wasn't good enough and that at least Zen was good looking and rich, plus you loved him so much more than you could love me.  
It ended with me seeing your wedding through but ending up being heartbroken and...doing things that I'd rather not talk about right now.

His gaze settled lower and lower as he continued talking and she swore she saw tears forming in the corner of his eyes as he finished the final sentence.  
"Jumin, that's horrible."  
(Mc)'s embrace came as somewhat of a shock to him as she almost pushed his head into the headboard but he quickly held onto her too.  
"I'd never, ever do that to you Jumin, I actually...Loved you from then too, oh Jumin, you're lovable for so much more than just your money and looks, I promise."  
She leaned back and looked him in the eyes, leaning her forehead against his and whispering that she loved him.  
More tears formed in his eyes as he now let them flow freely down his cheek, closing his eyes and holding her tighter.  
"Jumin, you're crying! I've never seen that before."  
Her remark made a small chuckle leave his lips but it was soon smothered by him hiccoughing, (Mc) gently kissed his cheek.  
"I won't leave you, you're my Jumin, my knight in shining armor, or well a black suit, who's come to save me from this cruel world and lock me up in your apartment forever!"  
She laughed at this as he raised one eyebrow at her.  
"That's one wild fantasy, (Mc)."  
He then laughed too, his tears slowing down until only the traces remained which made the streaks shine in the city lights.  
"(Mc)"  
"Jumin"  
They both giggled slightly as they said each others name at the same time, she gently ruffled his hair and leaned back to look at the masterpiece that she'd created.  
"You look so cute! Like a puppy."  
He frowned at that statement but let it slide since it was her.  
"Anyways, want me to go get some coffee or tea like you always do with me Jumin? I can read or even sing to you, or maybe you'd like something to eat, I'm not the best chef but I can try?"  
His eyes clouded up again as she said this, he felt such love and adoration in his heart that he couldn't contain the emotions anymore.  
"Jumin? Are you okay? you didn't answer?"  
She was staring at him, and patting his shoulder like a cat would.  
"I-I'm fine, no I don't want anything thank you, but, I just, I've never had anyone care for me this much."  
He shyly covered his face slightly as he felt himself blush.  
"I feel so loved thanks to you, even servants didn't care for me when I was sick or scared, so thank you (Mc)."  
He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, she looked so beautiful sitting there with her hair and skin glowing under the moonlight and her hand linked with his.  
"You know, (Mc), I was too scared to admit this but, princess, you're my first for everything, even my first love."  
He felt her tense as she looked up at him.  
"But you must have been surrounded by good-looking, well mannered and cat loving people who your parents wanted you to get together with?"  
"Never really had an interest in them I guess, "  
he shrugged as he gently stroked her hair, watching her eyes glitter and glow in the light, then he closed his own eyes and smiled.  
"I'm glad then."  
She cuddled back down against him as she said this and closed her eyes, clinging to his arm.  
"I'm glad I'm your first Jumin, because you're mine too really."  
His eyes shot open and he muttered.  
"B-but I thought you said."  
"That was to keep the others away."  
She laughed as she felt him breath out heavily and then slide down the bed to spoon her.  
"You know, we should wake up this early more often."  
His breath on her neck felt warm and he pulled her back into his warmth.  
"It has a certain charm to it, it's cozy and stress free."  
He felt her nod as he drifted off, holding her tightly and not intending to let her go.


	7. Move Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Mc) watches a movie while Jumin works, what happens next you'll see  
> //nooo not netflix and chill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to LittleHauntedDream  
> Their stories are amazing and they helped me with the story idea for this one, they're the bae + they write amazing cute stories <3  
> (http://archiveofourown.org/works/9727553)

(Mc) sat with her legs crossed on the couch , a large bowl of popcorn balanced on the arm of the couch, her hair up in a bun and she was wearing a large striped shirt she'd stolen from Jumin's closet.  
She was watching a romantic movie, something cliche about a couple which caught her eye, not because it reminded her of anyone or anything.  
She blushed at the thought of it really so she distracted herself by grabbing a handful of popcorn and shoving it in her mouth.  
On the screen a romantic love scene played of them first meeting, it seemed like the entire room vanished except for them, their eyes were locked on each other and..

Somehow her mind wandered to his icey grey eyes , the ones that made her melt and become all warm inside once she saw them glance at her, the one's she so badly wanted to stare into like they were doing, she wanted to stare into his eyes all day if time allowed.

She shook her head as she focused on the scene on the screen, they were now awkwardly flirting with each other as their friends were pointing at it from far away, more music played as they looked into each others eyes and blushed and looked like they were about to kiss when one of their friends pulled them away from each other.  
Starting to daydream she slid down the couch, resting her head on the cushion beside her as she sighed happily, he was going to be away working for a while anyway so.

His hand gently reached for hers and their eyes were locked together as they saw each other, much like in real life the rest of the room seemed to go away and they were left with just them together.  
He held onto her wrist, pulling her closer and smiling, his eyes lighting up as he began talking to her, introducing himself and asking her about herself, he seemed interested and so she'd reply to him constantly and they chatted for ages.  
It seemed like hours later that they finally stopped, interrupted by their friends coming in and teasing them, causing them both to blush, seven mentioned that he'd check the security camera's later to make sure they weren't doing anything bad.

The story on the screen continued to play as she imagined the two of them together, going out on dates, talking for hours, cuddling and drinking in a cafe it made her feel butterflies in her stomach as she thought about it.  
"I wish this was real, it's so dreamy."  
The story continued into their confession scene as she slipped back into her imagination.

"Jumin"  
He was gently holding her chin as he looked down at her, lovingly with his blush prominent on his cheeks.  
"(Mc), my dearest (Mc)."  
She felt her heart skip a beat as he leaned forward, three inches away from her face as he whispered to her.  
"We've become so close over these past months, I'm so glad we've met (Mc)."  
His voice seemed to fill her whole mind and make her feel like she was full of butterflies and warm feelings.  
"I-, must admit, (Mc), I Love you"  
Her eyes closed as he leaned further forward, kissing her on the lips lovingly as he embraced her, returning his kiss.  
They broke away and smiled.  
"I Love you too Jumin."

She awoke out of her daydream when the door opened loudly with Jumin announcing himself loudly.  
"I'm back (Mc)."  
With fright she knocked over the popcorn bowl and grabbed the remote, quickly turning the television off and trying to act normal.  
"Shit he didn't hear me right?"   
"(Mc), is everything alright?"  
"Y-yes Jumin."  
Her hands were visibly shaking as she tried to reach for the popcorn that was now strewn about all over the floor.  
"Leave it, (Mc), what were you watching? Maybe we could watch it together?"  
He said as he took off his coat and looked at her.  
"I-I was watching....about cats! I was watching a series about cats!"  
"Hmmm sounds good to me."  
He sat down beside her and patted the couch for the remote.  
"(Mc), where is the remote."  
"I don't know."  
"You just switched it off, I heard it as I came in."  
"No you didn't."  
"Yes I did (Mc) what are you hiding from me?"  
"Nothing..."   
She quickly grabbed the remote and turned it on, at the wrong moment mind you.

"(MC) WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THIS!?"  
"I-It's not what it looks like, I Swear!!"  
They both averted their eyes as the one screen couple started doing some very inappropriate things, moans sounded from the speakers as Jumin tried to grab the remote to turn it down.  
"I-It's actually a love movie.."  
(Mc)'s voice barely made it over the sounds from the film as Jumin accidentally turned it up, much to his panic.  
"A-Ah! Of course, yes, that's what I was thinking, I wasn't assuming anything else."  
A look of pure panic appeared on his face as he noticed the battery had died, he looked at (Mc) and then quickly realised that making eye contact would make it awkward.  
Too late.  
(Mc) was staring at him with her large brown eyes as a soft crimson blush shaded her cheeks, her lips looked so soft right now as she gently bit it, trying to ignore the loud noises emitting from the speakers.  
"I'm sorry Jumin, I forgot about this, I was just, for the story, you know, it's cute."  
He nodded and looked away again, waiting for the scene to stop or for him to remember where he kept any loose batteries, the staff usually replaced them.  
(Mc) giggled as the noises came to an abrupt stop on the television, he looked over at her quizzically.  
"I just noticed how fake it sounded."  
She muttered between giggles.  
"I wouldn't know, but whatever you say."  
He shrugged and started to look through the drawers beside him for batteries as (Mc) realised what he'd said.  
"S-So he's a virgin!"  
He turned to her with one eye brow raised as he'd turned substantially redder than before.  
Shit, she said that out loud.  
Her eyes widened and met his, trying to apologies but all that came out were random words and stutters.  
"Yes, Yes I am (Mc), why does it bother you?"  
"WHY THE HELL WOULD IT BOTHER ME, ITS NOT LIKE I EVEN, WANT TO, I MEAN, ITS NOT LIKE, AHH."  
She then realised that resisting was futile so she just turned away and pouted, looking sulkily back to the screen where the couple were now out shopping together.  
He sighed and kept looking for batteries, eventually giving up and sitting back down beside her.  
"So, (Mc), why do you like this film."  
"No reason."  
Her reply remained short for the fear of letting something slip again, she really shouldn't have had those glasses of wine during their dinner.  
"Hmm, Do you ever imagine someone during films like this."  
This almost made her spit out the popcorn in her mouth as she turned to him, cheeks full like a hamster.  
She tried to splutter out a denial speech, about how she'd never do that, that's too cliche and gross but he silenced her by answering for himself.  
"I find myself imagining things.."  
His sentence trailed off as he glanced at (Mc) beside him, who looked like she had a running fever and was about to pass out, time to make that worse.

He leaned forward towards her as she swallowed down her last bit of popcorn.  
"I imagine meeting someone in such a perfect way."  
He slowly shifted his body closer until she was almost pressed against the arm of the couch.  
"I imagine the room melting away."  
Now one of his hands on the arm beside her, making her incapable of escaping.  
"I imagine going out with someone on cute dates."  
His face was getting dangerously close to hers as she felt his other hand gently start to hold her shoulder.  
"I imagine going to a cafe together with someone."  
With an inch between them he suddenly leaned forwards, barely touching her lips as he muttered.  
"I imagine kissing you for the first time, (Mc)."  
With that he pressed his lips against hers, softly but firmly holding her down as he enjoyed their first kiss.  
After he leaned back and tried to calm down again he noticed that she'd been staring at him the whole time as he straightened his tie.  
"How..How did you know I liked you?"  
He leaned back down and positioned himself so that his head was on her stomach.  
"I heard you say it"  
"WHAT!"  
She almost kicked him off as she flew upwards, hiding her face with a cushion.  
"I was already back for a while when you woke up from your, day dream, I just closed the door at that point though."  
He chuckled as she blushed more, pulling him back down to rest on her as she muttered curse words at him.  
They both ended up watching the rest of the film until (Mc) started yawning, Jumin refused to call a driver for her so she'd just have to stay the night with him.

"J-JUMIN!"  
"Yes, (Mc) dear?"  
"YOU'D ALREADY WATCHED THE FILM!"  
"What, me?"  
"YOU KNEW WHAT HAD HAPPENED TO THE CHARACTERS!"  
With that he kissed her to shut her up, causing much more cuddles and kisses to follow until they were both sound asleep together, living their own film.


	8. Date gone wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin has a plan and (Mc) ruins it

She looked up at the ceiling as she waited for Jumin, the smell of coffee and soft perfume filled her nose as she tried to let her mind flow empty.  
They were going on their first date together and the both agreed that a cafe would be a nice touch, they chose a quaint one that was in a little ally in the center of the city.   
Another customer came in and ordered, the sounds of their voices and people chatting around her blurred together and formed a lovely atmosphere, together with the cold weather outside it was really cozy.  
She looked out the window at the city which was pale grey and full of cars as usual, compared to that this coffee shop was like a safe haven of warmth and life.  
A car slowed down outside the shop and a tall figure stepped, he turned to the driver and had a quick word before turning to the coffee shop.  
It was Jumin with his long winter coat on, it made him look elegant and even more mysterious than usual, his grey-blueish scarf made his eyes seem brighter and overall it made him look even more handsome.

He stepped into the shop, causing the bell to ring and a few people's heads to turn in recognition.  
"Hello, (Mc)."  
He straight away walked towards her, pulling her up to embrace her.  
She felt the soft wool of the coat rub against her warm face, instantly causing it to help the blush on her face die down.  
"Jumin, I'm glad you could make it, you have such a busy schedule."  
She felt his chest move up and down as he chuckled softly, putting her back down and sitting down beside her, shrugging off his coat.  
"I always make time for you, princess, now did you already order?"  
"Yes, I got Jaehee to make what ever you used to ask for and I just got a warm chocolate, is that okay?"  
He nodded but then realised what she'd said.  
"Jaehee works here?"  
"Yes this is the new hobby she's taken up, it's going really well."  
She smiled as she said this, honestly happy that her best friend managed to get a good job after she'd taken over Jaehee's job for her.

The drinks arrived then with the server being Jaehee.  
"Hello Mr.Han!"  
She seemed so much happier working here, he was glad that his employee had found a nicer place where she could be happy.  
"Hello, Jaehee please just call me Jumin."  
She laughed at this statement and shrugged apologetically while winking at (Mc).  
"Sorry, it's a habit, oh by the way I wanted you to meet someone!"  
She ran back behind the bar and grabbed one of the girl standing behind it, she pulled her back to their table and proudly presented her as her girlfriend.  
"This, is my girlfriend!"   
She looked so happy to be standing beside her, she had short hair with a bit of color at the front, her hair was slightly fluffy but had been pinned back at one side with a coffee colored pin.  
She was wearing the same "owner of shop" outfit as Jaehee and they both waved their rings at Jumin and (Mc) as they giggled and gave each other a peck on the lips.  
"We'll leave you two to it, if you need anything just shout, especially you (Mc)."  
She winked again and turned to walk away, arm in arm with the girl.  
"They look so cute together don't they Jumin!"  
(Mc) turned to look at Jumin with a smile on her face only to notice that he was staring at the table with a slight sad look in his eyes.  
"Hey, what's the matter..?"  
She reached forward to touch his cheek but he flinched away from her as he looked back up at her with cold grey eyes.  
"Nothing, (Mc), lets enjoy our drinks."  
She frowned and pouted a bit but still leaned forward to grab her drink, which was not only covered in whipped cream but also in heart shaped sprinkles, courtesy of the barista.

She took a large sip and looked up at him through her eyelashes, he was staring down into his coffee which had a small cat drawn in it with milk.  
'What's the matter with him.'  
She got lost in thought and put the cup down, looking up at him, still staring into his coffee cup.  
'Is he, jealous? Or what is this..'  
His stare suddenly turned to her and she quickly jumped, looking the other way, pretending that she hadn't been staring at him for ten minutes like a freak.  
"(Mc), turn around."  
He sounded so commanding but she started fidgeting with the buttons on her jumper.  
"N-No!"  
"(Mc), please?"  
"Fine."  
She quickly turned around, her eyes downcast as she got ready for a scolding but what followed was more unexpected than being shouted at.  
He chuckled as he gently tilted her chin up to look at him, she stared into his ice grey eyes which for once were full of light as she leaned forwards, closing her eyes.  
"You have wiped cream on your nose"  
She felt a gently kiss on her nose as she opened her eyes, blushing furiously red as she realised he wasn't going to actually kiss her.  
'shit now he thinks I'm a freak AND rushing into things.'  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a different waitress bringing two chocolate cakes to the table.  
"Mrs.Jaehee told me you two would like this, it's on the house for you two, enjoy!"  
She walked away, smiling at Jaehee from across the room as (Mc) leaned over the cakes, admiring how skillfully they were decorated.

Then an idea popped into her head.  
She delicately picked one up and smelt it.  
"Woww! This smells heavenly!"  
She looked up at him with the innocent smile of an angel and excitedly clasped one hand over her mouth.  
"Jumin! You should smell it too!"  
Over his shoulder (Mc) could see that Jaehee had noticed what she was doing and had already started giggling uncontrollably.  
"Okay?"  
He looked at the cake curiously and then lifted the plate up to his nose to smell it.  
'revenge time'  
"(Mc), this smells just like normal chocolate cake?"  
She quickly placed her hand under the plate and pushed it into his face, covering his mouth and nose with chocolate icing as she started laughing loudly with Jaehee joining in from across the room, she noticed her snapping a few pictures.  
She was sure the whole cafe was staring at them as she moved the plate to be able to see his face, she saw his emotionless mask frown slightly and grown angrier as she put the plate back down and backed away.  
"I'm..I'm sorry, I..."  
"(Mc)."

"I REALLY...I really thought it'd be funny, I didn't mean to...I forgot..."  
Jaehee had put down her phone and was slowly walking towards them, worried about Jumin's angry voice that could be heard from all over the cafe.  
"I'm sorry, Jumin..really...sorry.."  
Tears started to form in her eyes as she looked down, embarrassed at the distasteful joke she'd made in front of all these people, he must have been so ashamed of her.  
More tears started to form in her eyes, spilling over and streaming down her face as she covered her face.  
His eyes softened seeing her like this and leaned forward, carefully trying to make her uncover her eyes.  
"Sir, Leave her alone!"  
A voice behind him rung out louder than he expected, it startled him as he looked behind him with a frown on his face.  
"She's obviously scared, just leave her!"  
"It's none of your business."  
"Obviously it is if you're just going to be like that to her."  
His face turned darker with every word he spoke and she swore she felt the air get denser as she heard the conversation grow louder.  
"Mr.Han, you're being unreasonable!"  
Jaehee's voice broke through the argument like the first ray of light in a storm and (Mc) uncovered her eyes to see the elegant woman standing over Jumin, in between him and the other customer.  
The tension broke with this and everyone seemed to settle down, gently chitchat began again in the cafe as Jaehee urged the man to sit back down and that another waitress would talk with him.  
"Mr.Han, we've talked about your outbursts with people, you've even said it'd break your heart if.."  
He grabbed the cup of coffee and drunk it in one go.  
"We're going (Mc)."  
He grabbed her hand as she tried desperately to pull it away from him.  
"Please..."  
(Mc)'s voice was quiet but it made a larger impact than she thought, he let go of her hand and sighed.  
"Fine, whatever."  
He walked to the counter and payed for both their drinks, leaving a generous tip and stood by the door as Jaehee and (Mc) talked.  
"Please, don't take too much notice of Mr.Han, please, he doesn't mean it he.."  
"It's fine..Jaehee I'm sorry I suggested here."  
"No please, listen (Mc). He does this because.."  
"It's fine really, I should go now..we'll talk later."  
With that (Mc) walked out of the cafe, followed by Jumin.

They walked in a deafening silence, the traffic caused a slight background sound to their steps and there weren't many other people due to the bad weather.  
Suddenly (Mc) stopped outside of a shop window, inside the weather report suggested that any moment now a snow storm should arrive that would be the biggest in years.  
"What's the matter?"  
His warm voice still had cold lingering in it as he turned to her, his scarf hanging loosely over his shoulder and his eyes avoiding hers.  
"Nothing, I just hadn't realised that it was going to snow today, I'm afraid I might not get back home tonight."  
"Don't worry about that please, now lets just hurry up so we'll get home before the storm starts."  
With that he set off again, (Mc) running to keep up with his fast pace, her eyes looking to make some sort of contact with his but he kept looking forward.  
She grabbed the edge of his sleeve as they approached a crossing, he looked down at her as she barely reached over his shoulder, their eyes met and she swore she saw tears forming in his eyes.  
They quickly crossed, (Mc) now clinging to him as he continued his fast pace.

Small specks of snow started to fall from the sky as they neared another crossing.  
"Jumin..is it far?"  
She was unfamiliar with this part of town but assumed he would know the walking distance to his apartment.  
"Not too far, about 10 minutes at your pace but we best hurry because of the snow, wait I know."  
He crouched down in front of her, holding one of her legs and looking over his shoulder.  
"Get on, (Mc), we'll be quicker like this."  
"It's embarrassing."  
"I don't care just get on."  
She carefully lifted her leg over his back as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"Like..Like this?"  
"Yes, now hold on."  
He grasped her thighs and stood up, resuming his fast pace.  
She nuzzled into his scarf, it was tempting to just wrap it around her as well, it smelt of his favorite aftershave that she'd gotten him and a soft lingering smell of coffee remained in it.  
"(Mc), I'm sorry for earlier."  
White flakes had now filled his hair, making it look like his hair was dotted with white and his black coat seemed to be filling up more too.  
"I didn't mean to, I..really didn't."  
The air was becoming colder and by leaning over his shoulder she could see the small flakes settling on his eyelashes and his breath melting the ones that tried to approach his lips.  
"I have a tendency to get mad, as Mrs. Kang probably told you, besides today was supposed to be special, I wanted to ask you something special."  
His face had red, was it from the cold or maybe something else, his apartment towered over the rest of the buildings at the end of the street, she noticed that his hands were clinging to her tighter now.  
"You see Jaehee knew this, she probably didn't tell you because I urged her not to."  
She thought back of the warm cafe and how lovely it seemed, trying to ignore his words and not let the tears fall onto him so she had her lips shut tight.  
"And really I enjoyed being with you, it's not that you weren't being funny I just, didn't envision it like this."  
She noticed that they were now really close, he had his keys in his hand straight away and was letting her off of his back.  
"don't"  
She wrapped her arms around his back and started clinging to him tightly, tears now flowing freely even though she had no idea why.  
"Don't what?"  
His voice sounded curious and slightly annoyed, but that was just to mask his slight sadness.  
"Don't go inside, tell me now what it was."  
Her voice was shaking as she held him tightly, the streetlights had turned on behind them but the area in front of the building was still dark, making the snow seem illuminated in its own light.

"(Mc), I wanted to...well to start with the reason why I was so quiet was because..."  
"Go on?"  
"You see, when we were still planning that part, Mrs. Kang told me something, she told me that she had really taken a shine to you and that well, she wanted my help in making you notice but as I tried to help her, I loved you more and more, I couldn't help it."  
He felt her tense around him, gasping at the fact that Jaehee had had a crush on her.  
'cute'   
She thought as he continued.  
"And by the time she was ready to confess you'd started flirting with me, she saw this and brushed it off, I knew she was upset though and when we started dating she made me promise that I'd make you the happiest girl alive, she was really upset."  
He took a deep breath as the weight lifted off of his shoulders.  
"And well yesterday as I was talking about this with her, since we decided on her cafe, and I talked to her about our orders and where we'd like to sit as to reserve it but I let the surprise slip.  
That surprise being that I wanted to propose to you."  
(Mc) gasped again at this news and let out a slight squeak.  
"She seemed hurt at first but since she'd had a new girlfriend in the meantime she just let it go again, suggesting a few cute idea's that we could do and you see, I was going to distract you and then plant the ring in your cake but since you'd decided to play a prank on me I decided not to, besides it took me back that Jaehee and her girlfriend were now engaged."

(Mc) took a step back as Jumin turned around to look at her, she had her head down as snow flakes still flurried around them, coloring her hair white as if she'd disappear any moment.  
She leaned forwards and he expected her to hug him but she started hitting his chest, it wasn't hard but it took him aback.  
"Jumin, that's so...so...STUPID!"  
She lifted her face up to him with more tears streaming down it, her cheeks were bright red and her nose had turned pink, her breath was fogging out of her mouth as she shouted at him.  
"You could've just...just continued with it! I thought, I thought you hated me!"  
She kept on hitting him until he grabbed her wrists, holding them together as he reached into his pocket.  
"Then..(Mc)."  
She looked up at him with tears in her eyes as he slowly got down on one knee, letting go of her wrists.  
"Would you marry me?"  
Her eyes widened as he produced a small blue box from his jacket pocket, snapping it open and looking up into (Mc)'s eyes.  
She didn't even look at the box or ring but straight away flung herself at him, causing them both to topple over into the snow.  
"yes, yes , yes ,yes ,yes yes, Yes!"  
Her voice was muffled due to her being pressed into his coat, her breath causing him to feel a slight warmth breaking through.  
He smiled and teared lightly as he turned her over, pinning her down into the snow and removing the ring from the box.  
She looked like a snow angle with her hair spread out behind her and her tears flowing off of her cheeks and into the snow beside her, her eyes seemed to shine even though no lights were on around them and the way her hands were firmly in his made her even more beautiful to him.  
He gently removed one of his gloves before removing hers too, feeling his big warm hands against her cold ones as he placed the ring on her finger, it looked truly beautiful.  
He then leaned over her and pressed a kiss firmly on her warm lips, causing them both to feel warm all over, their love causing the snow to not even seem that cold anymore.

They heard a clicking noise behind them as Jumin released (Mc) from under him, helping her up and holding her hand.  
"Mr.Han!Mr.Han. Would you like to elaborate on the scene you caused just now?"  
"No I would not I-"  
(Mc) quickly broke into his sentence.  
"No, he's going home with his fiance, put that in the papers, especially the fiance part."  
He chuckled slightly as he threw her over his shoulders, might as well put on a good show.  
"Ohh and send me the pictures!"  
(Mc) smiled as she shouted this while being carried into the lobby area and into the elevator as she giggled.  
He put her down and they both burst out laughing together, holding each other close.  
It was safe to say that no worker there had ever seen Jumin laugh that much.

\--------------------------Bonus----------------------------  
"Jumin! look at these"  
(Mc) was laying on her stomach on his bed with a towel over her damp hair as he walked out of the bathroom with his boxers and shirt on, she was holding out her phone as she scrolled through the pictures Jaehee had taken of them and the one's that he had phoned the photographer for the paper about.  
He walked closer and frowned.  
"Do I really look that angry?"  
"Yes, you do mr.grumpy."  
She giggled and jumped off of the bed, making sure she had the bed to protect her.  
His chuckle made it even better as he jumped on the bed and grabbed her waist, picking her up and carrying her back onto the bed.  
"We'll just have to make better pictures then."  
He grabbed her phone and held it out in front of them as she posed and laughed, he clicked the 'take photo' button.  
"Hey, (Mc), try kissing my cheek, we'll send that to the RFA app."  
"Yess!"  
She kissed his cheek as he took one picture and then quickly turned his head so that they had their lips pressed against each other, (Mc) opened her eyes in shock.  
"Another one for the wedding (Mc) dearest."  
He chuckled as he sent them to the group chat.  
"Juuuminnn!"  
She grumpily sighed as she struggled to get her phone back.

It goes without saying many more cute,strange and crazy pictures were taken that day and for the rest of their lives together.


	9. Cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Mc) wants to cook for Jumin, she's a bad cook.  
> WHAT COULD GO WRONG

Jumin usually woke up early but not today, he had no work or meetings scheduled and he was planning on relaxing with his lovely girlfriend today yet something felt odd when he woke up.  
'Hmm it's still only 8 am, maybe I should...'  
A sudden crash combined with (Mc)'s scream and the smoke alarm going off made him realise the reason he'd woken up, he could smell a distinct smell of something burning.  
He hurriedly got out of bed and ran to the kitchen as he heard her screaming something at the body guards who had rushed up after hearing the noise.  
"It's nothing I just..aAhhh, ahhh, no never mind, I'm fine!"  
He opened the door and saw (Mc) standing there in an apron which was supposed to protect her dresses, yet it seemed the dress itself was still covered in flour, cocoa powder and what looked like oil.  
She sighed in frustration as she heard the door open and turned around to explain that she really was fine and that nothing was wrong.  
"I'm fine I- Oh.."  
"What is it? What happened?"  
He rushed over to her and examined her hands first, which were covered in small burn marks and then looked over at the counter which had eggs,flour,cocoa powder,oils,decorations and milk spilled all over it, the cupboards were covered in the spray of the mixer and the creation that she was making was laying in the over, burnt black all over.  
She blushed and tried to look away, still embarrassed as hell.  
"J-Jumin, you're shirtless.."  
She uttered,before realizing they were both distracted by two different things she quickly shut up, ready to burst into tears as she remembered that she screwed up their perfect breakfast.  
"This isn't the way I imagined it!"  
She pouted as she stared down at her apron.

"Jumin, Honey! Surprise!"  
(Mc) walked into the room with a enormous tray filled with a large cake and mini cupcakes together with a stack of pancakes and a cup of tea.  
He woke up to the noise and smiled at her sleepily, rubbing his eyes as she set it down on the table at the end of the bed.  
"(Mc), I wasn't expecting thing at all!"  
His bewildered look combined with his bedhead made for a stunning combination which made her heart melt, he looked like a puppy.  
"Here, try this."  
She cut a piece of cake and put it on a plate which she brought with her as she went to sit beside him then she picked a bite up with her fork and fed it to him.  
He blushed and smiled at her.  
"Mmmm, (Mc), I never knew you could cook!"  
"Neither did I."  
They laughed together and ended up staying in bed all morning, feeding each other pieces of cake as they drank their tea and ate more, they actually ended up staying in bed all day!  
"I love you Jumin!"  
"I Love you too (Mc)."

"(Mc), what WHERE you thinking?"  
She couldn't help but flinch at his harsh tone and looked up at him with tears in her eyes.  
"I was THINKING that for once I could try and make you happy!"  
It was then that she realised what she'd just said and she hurried into the bathroom, locking it and starting the shower as she took off her mess covered clothes and put them in the basket to be cleaned.  
"(Mc), open the door."  
She ignored his knocking and stepped into the shower, letting the warm water relax your muscles and clear your thoughts.  
"(Mc), stop acting so childish."  
Once again ignoring his shouts she opened the shampoo bottle and started lathering it on her hair, making sure to be as loud as possible to annoy him.  
She heard him groan as he placed his head against the door but then he chuckled.  
"You are so silly aren't you, it's kinda cute actually."  
She couldn't hold back her squeal of happiness as he called her cute, she quickly washed out the rest of the shampoo and applied conditioner, now keen to listen to whatever he'd shout next.  
"You do know I could just break the door down and replace it (Mc), I'm just being nice."  
She giggled and kept massaging it into her hair, leaning against the shower wall as she replied.  
"I was just being nice in trying to make you something to eat."  
He sighed and she heard him sit down against the door.  
"I know, I know, I was just in shock, plus I assumed you'd just ask the chef to make something for you so you could bring it to me if it was that important."  
She'd managed to get out all of the conditioner by now and felt a lot better after having a warm shower.  
"Well I wanted it to be extra special."  
She turned off the shower and stepped out, wrapping herself in a fluffy towel and drying her hair while continuing their conversation.  
"You're extra special to me, (Mc)."  
She blushed and was about to reply but he quickly went on to say.  
"Now am I allowed in or what?"  
"Yes, yes hang on let me just get dressed."  
'Wait, get dressed, SHIT MY CLOTHING!'  
"J-Jumin!"  
"Yes, Love?"  
"Get away from the door and cover your eyes."  
"Wha-?"  
"JUST DO IT!"  
At that moment she stormed out of the bathroom, unlocking it as she ran to the walk in wardrobe, clinging to the towel as if it was a life or death situation.  
"I SAID DON'T LOOK"  
She had noticed Jumin staring at her in disbelief as she grabbed the nearest comfy looking dress and underwear and ran back inside, loosing her towel on the way there and covering herself with the dress, giving him an annoyed look.  
"You know, we sleep together, (Mc)."  
"Yes, but we don't , you know, at least as far as I know you haven't seen me like this, unless Seven did something."  
"No,No, but I mean, we even live together, you don't have to be so shy."  
"I don't care what you say, I'm shy, deal with it."  
She walked out of the bathroom fully dressed with a now clean apron on, still looking shy and still with her face flushed.  
"There, now shouldn't' you get dressed?"  
"I was intending to cook with you like this, only with an apron, to prove how you shouldn't be shy."  
He now had trousers on at least but still no shirt.  
"Jumin, shirtless is nothing compared to me being fully unclothed."  
"Want me to take the rest off too?"  
He raised one eyebrow and smirked at her as she instantly started shaking.  
"N-NO! Umh I mean, It's fine, point proven with this."  
A chuckle escaped his lips as he walked back into the kitchen with her, everything had been cleaned up and most of the supplies had been replaced.  
"Wow, they're fast."  
He nodded in agreement.  
"So let's start!"

He told her to sit on one of the stools as he prepared the batter, he neatly layed out the ingredients as she watched the muscles on his back move with his every movement.  
"Enjoying yourself?"  
He asked without turning around, he felt her eyes on him the whole time plus it wasn't like she was being discreet, she was almost sitting there with her mouth wide open.  
"It's not like that, I was just wondering if I could help."  
Luckily she could make up excuses fast or else it would have hard living with him.  
"Hmm no not really, we can decorate them together later though?"  
He started the mixer as she curiously got off the stool and peered over his shoulder, resting her hands on his shoulder blades.  
"You're so good at this, Jumin!"  
"Years of cooking for myself and having chefs make things for you makes you curious."  
He lined the baking mold and poured the batter in before placing it in the oven for twenty minutes.  
Trying to be seductive (Mc) slowly let her fingers trail down his back as she whispered.  
"What do you wanna do for twenty minutes then, Mr.Han?"  
"Clean up and wash up?"  
He looked at her curiously before letting his knowing smirk show through.  
"You're such a perfect, (Mc)."  
"Am not!"  
"You are."  
"Not!"  
She grabbed a handful of flour and threw it at him, hoping that his whole face would turn white but instead she got a face full of it.  
He chuckled at her as he grabbed another handful and put some on her head too.  
"Adorable, a snow woman."  
"You're cold enough to be a snow man, Jumin!"  
"Wow, The snow woman can talk."  
"S-shut it!"  
She quickly wiped her face off with a towel and proceeded to clear up the used things and set the decorations out on the counter.  
Whipped cream, strawberries, chocolate sauce, candy hearts and glitters, icing , food coloring and lots of other little candies ended up being scattered all over the counter.  
"It already looks so yummy!"  
Her eyes lit up like a little kid in a candy store.  
"Want to try some, dear?"  
She nodded quickly and reached out for the nearest bowl.  
"Nope, close your eyes and I'll feed it to you, you have to guess."  
She looked up at him through narrowed eyes.  
"I guess I'll trust you on this one."

"First one coming up."  
She opened her mouth as he said this, readying herself to receive a sweet inside of her mouth.  
She felt something be placed on her tongue and his finger gently brushed against her lips as she closed her mouth.  
"This one's so nice! It tastes like fruit and sugar!"  
"So, (Mc), what do you think it is."  
"Hmm, I think, it's a sugar heart!"  
"Correct!"  
This continued a few times as she tried gumdrops, sprinkles and lots of other sweets.  
"And now the last one, are you ready?"  
She nodded happily.  
He leaned forwards and pressed his lips against her, gently kissing her and holding her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
The noise of the oven's timer signaling that the cake was baked broke through their romantic moment and Jumin sighed audibly.  
"I was enjoying that sweet, it doesn't melt away."  
(Mc) giggled and made a heart with her hands.  
"You make my heart melt."  
He stopped in his tracks and blushed, almost placing his hand on the hot baking tray as he tried to compose himself.  
"Cute.."  
He then tried to focus on getting the heart shaped cakes out of the oven.  
"Now we have to let it cool, but that shouldn't take too long."  
In the meantime they both drank some cold tea that (Mc) had made earlier, the only thing that hadn't burnt to pieces.

Once it was cooled (Mc) rushed back over to the counter, using the stool to be able to get the best reach.  
"You're as tall as me now (Mc)."  
He chuckled as he stood as close as physically possible to her without causing her to fall off.  
She giggled and quickly reached for the icing, ready to ice her cake.  
"What is your theme gonna be?"  
Her voice sounded almost as sweet as the topping as she stuck her tongue out trying to get the icing evenly around the theme.  
"It's a secret."  
"Thought you didn't like secrets."  
"This is a good secret though."  
"Well then mine is too!"  
She shoved him away from her cake and shielded it from his view as she quickly iced the whole thing until it was covered in shiny chocolate then she grabbed the whipped cream and started to draw a cat with two blue gumdrops for eyes, then she grabbed a piping bag and used a pink color to draw one human figure then another in purple, she then proceeded to scatter glitters and pink hearts all over the cake.  
She was so busy that she hardly noticed that Jumin was done and staring at her cake from his side of the counter, trying to see what it was.  
"STOP STARING!"  
"Sorry, Sorry."  
He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head on her back and looking away outside the window.  
"Done!!"  
She threw her arms in the air as she'd finished her cake.  
"I wanna see yours now Jumin!"  
She rushed over to see his only to blush and giggle with joy, their names were written in it elegantly with a heart in between it, strawberries were placed around the edge and tufts of whipped cream lined the edges of the cake.  
"Wow! it's so beautiful."  
"(Mc), what is this?"  
"It's us and Elizabeth the third!"  
She pointed at the cake and then at them and at Elizabeth the third who was playing with her toys in the corner.  
"Why is Elizabeth twice as big as me."  
"Because she's more important, duh!"  
She giggled as she hugged him tightly.

"Now lets eat!"  
They set out the table together and sat across from each other, trying their cakes and laughing as chocolate and whipped cream got all over them, at one point (Mc) had her whole mouth covered with the white cream that had once made Elizabeth's fur and Jumin's chin had small dabs of dark chocolate icing.  
"This is much more fun than what I imagined!"  
He kissed her cheek as he pulled her into his lap so that they could stare out over the city together, watching the sunlight play with the glass of the skyscrapers.  
"I Loved today (Mc), thank you for thinking of me so much."  
She smiled and leaned back against him and looked up at him as she got a small spot of cream on her finger and placed it on his nose.  
"I only tried it because I feel bad, you pampering me the whole time."  
"You deserve it, plus to me, being with you is like being pampered so please, next time we'll either do it together or we'll get a chef to do it.  
"Jumin, you're still shirtless though, aren't you cold."  
"Not anymore, you warm my heart, (Mc), I love you."  
They both smiled and blushed more as they then continued to finish the delicious cakes they made, soon being joined by Elizabeth the third with her mini cake.


	10. Kitten Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where (Mc) and Jumin knew each other when they were kids. (Word play on puppy love lol)

Jumin sat alone under a tree in his yard, reading a text book about bird types, he listened to the trees blowing in the wind as the one he was leaning against cast shadows all around him.  
The sky was bright blue with a few dots of small clouds, the forest was creating a lovely background noise for him as the wind blew harder on the hill.  
He turned a page and inspected it carefully.  
"Boo!"  
A sudden loud noise disrupted the peace and quiet of his hill side location as a girl, not much younger than him, jumped out from behind the tree and almost fell over one of its long roots.  
She stumbled forward a bit and then landed in front of Jumin, smiling brightly at him.  
She had two pigtails in with bows attached to them, her shorts were light blue and her t-shirt was a soft yellowy color which was the same as her boots.  
"I'm (Mc)!"  
She shouted loudly as she peered down at Jumin who was eyeing her up suspiciously, he looked up in her eyes and reached out his hand.  
"I'm Jumin Han."  
He sounded cold for a child but he couldn't help but smile as her warm hand shook his.  
"Wanna be friends?"  
"I'm not really su-.."  
"We can play, We can play all kinds of things! And I have tons of toys follow me!"  
She grabbed his hand and pulled him so hard that his book fell onto the dirt beside him but he had much greater worries to deal with now.

(Mc) was pulling his arm as she ran over the field, the grass tickled their legs as they got closer to the woods and he could see small farm near to it.  
"We live here! It's suuper close to your house so really I've known you since I was really little!"  
She still managed to raise her voice enough to be audible, her footsteps becoming more erratic as she suddenly turned to the left and pulled him behind the shed.   
"Buuut, we can't be caught by mom, she doesn't much like you guys, far too rich in her eyes."  
His eyes seemed to loose the little bit of life he'd gotten from the running and he turned away.  
"What, What do you think (Mc)?"  
She opened her mouth to answer but a loud call of her name alerted her, she pulled him closer to her as she tried to hide further behind a small bush.  
He saw his opportunity and took it, grabbing her hand he made a bee-line for the edge of the woods, he knew that just behind the first line of trees was a deep ditch which was usually dry.  
His arm wrapped around hers as she almost fell from being pulled backwards, he heard a slight ripping noise but continued to pull her towards the safety of the forest as the voice of her mother grew closer.  
As her mother turned the corner they had just managed to scramble into the ditch, faces now muddy from the slight fall down into it they let out a sigh of relief.  
"Are you okay?"  
He sounded concerned as he quickly inspected her knee which she'd hit while running.  
"Nothing that won't heal."  
She sounded more relieved that they didn't get caught as she peered over the dirt to see the back of her mother.  
"Thank you for that, Jumin."  
He blushed slightly as he extended a hand to her, pulling her up as she grinned at him, and clung to his hand.  
"Lets go to my house, (Mc), my parents are out and the servants don't care who I take home, we can get a drink and something to eat?"  
She nodded in return, keeping hold of his hand as they walked along the ditch until they reached a row of bushes, they walked behind them as to shield themselves from her mother and they walked all the way back to the tree.  
"Wait here, we can sit outside if you want?"  
He smiled at her and pointed at the tree, she smiled back at him and threw herself on the ground, dirt flying everywhere.  
"I won't be long."

He'd remembered what happened last time he took a stranger home and his mother had gotten mad at him, already stressed from his father.  
He ran towards the house, not caring that the tear in his shorts was letting the cool air hit his upper leg, he almost tripped over the stone pathway that led up to the backdoor as he rushed in.  
"I'm just getting something to eat."  
His voice echoed for a moment and then a reply came back, saying that he could take whatever he wanted.  
He was already reaching up for a packet of biscuits, one hand already holding two bottles of fruit juice, after reaching it he grabbed two lollipops he'd saved from when his father had been given some for him and before anyone could see he'd slipped back out into the warm summers air.  
He ran back, more carefully this time as he didn't want to trip with the food and drink in his hands.

"Jumin!!"  
She was hanging upside down from the tree as he looked up at her, worriedly.  
"Come up here!"  
She giggled and pulled on his arm as soon as he'd set everything down, her hair tickling his shoulders as she laughed at him.  
"I'd rather stay down here, besides what if your mother sees?"  
She sighed as she let herself fall down beside him, swinging her legs over the tree roots as she took one of the lolly's.  
"So, where are your parents?"  
"Out, I guess my dad's on a date with his new girl."  
She hummed in reply as she continued to swing her legs, sucking on the lollipop as she looked up at the tree, watching the leaves dance under the now stormy looking sky.  
They talked for hours, until they fell asleep, heads resting together as the birds chirped in the tree.

"Where is my daughter?"  
"I wouldn't know!"  
"She's probably with your arrogant son!"  
The screaming didn't wake them up as the two parents walked angrily to the backyard where they found the two sound asleep.  
Both stopped their shouts as Jumin awoke slightly, holding a finger to his lips and frowning at his father and both couldn't stop the smiles that came from seeing that their children might not have been so different after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol sorry for being away so long //cri


	11. We watched the rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute rainy drabble

He was staring down at her sleeping form, feeling her chest rise and fall against his as each breath she let out was a sigh.  
She'd fallen asleep against his chest in his lounge area, he'd never meant for her to due to people thinking bad things but he couldn't help it, he rubbed his temple remembering what happened that morning.

"J-Jumin.."  
He was about to walk out to his driver when his head snapped to the side of a soft voice calling his name, he dropped his case as soon as he saw her, she ran over to him and collapsed into his arms and in response he held her tightly, causing her tears to soak into his suit jacket.  
"What's the matter?"  
The guards around him seemed to be eyeing them up suspiciously, he looked around quickly and whistled at his driver to signal him to come over, a few words were spoken as he looked around nervously and drove off.  
"What is it, (Mc)."  
She was still shaking in his arms as he spoke to her, he tried to sound calm but a hint of panic was coming through as he tried to look down at her face.  
Another sob was heard as she attempted to speak, only a croaking sound came from her voice as she looked up at him, tears streaming down her face and her eyes red from what he presumed was a night without sleep, he quickly took her arm and walked back into the tall building, using his other hand to message his assistant to reschedule everything.

"(Mc),you're going to have to tell me one way or another."  
She looked away from him, staring down at the streets getting smaller as the elevator continued upwards.  
"I can't help you if you don't talk."  
Now completely turned away from him he swore he saw her shoulders start to shake more as she was now practically leaning against the glass window, pressing her hands against it.  
"I-"  
The dinging noise of the elevator one floor too early and an overjoyed woman's voice broke through her quiet one.  
"JUUUMIN!!! Mr. Han told me you had work so I was going to wait for you but now you're here and...who's that?"  
The purple haired woman was pointing at what she presumed was Jumin's friend who was huddled up in a corner, pressed against the glass and throwing weary glances back at Jumin.  
"Am I not going to be introduced? I mean I am your future wi-"  
"You're not now get out."  
"You can't MAKE me get out darling, aand I was going to go with you to-"  
"I'll stop the elevator myself and make you get out if you don't press that button right now."  
His voice had dropped dangerously low as he took a step forwards, making her release her hold over the buttons and quickly tap the next floor button in.  
"Well you better not be doing anything with that thing, as if she's even pretty enough to beat me."  
(Mc) saw that Jumin had his fists tightly beside him and that his face turned even colder as she said that.  
"I can assure you that my friend there is no threat to you, because I am not your fiance."  
She pouted and was about to throw her arms around him as the elevator dinged again and the doors slid open.  
"Let yourself out."  
She didn't move from her spot as she kept pouting and before she knew it the girl in the corner had moved and was busy shoving her out the door, pulling her long purple hair as she went.  
"You heard him, go!"  
Despite having cried earlier she seemed to have regained some of herself back as she yelled at Jumin to quickly close the door, leaving the purple haired bitch behind.

"Who was she."  
(Mc) was now leaning against the wall beside Jumin, looking up at him curiously as she twirled her hair.  
"My father is trying to arrange a marriage between me and her."  
He groaned as he slid down the wall beside her, leaning against her gently.  
"So she's the one you were talking about."  
He nodded and sighed again, feeling her move away from him slightly and giggle under her breath.  
"What is it?"  
"Well I was thinking, Jumin, even I would be a better girlfriend than her."  
Another burst of laughter filled the air as (Mc) giggled away at the thought of it as he just stared at her.  
After a few minutes of her laughing she noticed his intense gaze at her as he gently lifted his hand up to stroke her hair out of her face.  
"You're right."  
He mumbled as his icy grey eyes grew closer as he closed the space in between them, gently placing his lips on top of hers as he held her shoulders tightly.  
The elevator had long stopped but they were sitting in silence, waiting for one of them to break the kiss but they never did, they didn't even notice the elevator going back down or the doors opening until the same voice as earlier let out a scream.

"JUMIN!!"  
She dropped the bags as she saw her future fiance half kneeling over (Mc) with one hand on the wall and the other on her shoulder as they were kissing.  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"  
She was half screaming now as she stomped her feet, placing her heel in the door so it'd stay open as Jumin slowly pulled away from (Mc), still holding her firmly in place as she blushed and tried to squirm free.  
"I think I'm kissing her, at least that's what I've been told this is, it's my first after all."  
Another burst of screams and kicks followed that statement as he grinned up at her, leaning down to kiss (Mc) again as she kept blushing and mumbling sorry's and get off's.  
"And that's my second one, now Sarah, I suggest you leave before you watch the third one because I doubt you'll like that one."  
He slowly leaned forward more as he heard her yell in frustration and walk back down the hallway screaming for his dad.  
"That'll be one conversation she's about to have."  
He mused as he still was on top of her, he reached up to press the top floor button so they would finally reach his apartment.  
"Will you really kiss me a third time?"  
She was stuttering as she looked up at him, with every move his cologne drifted past her and it was almost as intoxicating as his kiss.  
"Hm, if you want."  
He sounded nonchalant as he leaned down again, pressing his forehead against hers as they felt the movement from the lift stop.  
"But first you're telling me what's the matter."  
He lifted her off of the ground with one hand as he kept the door open with the other, briskly walking down the hallway and opening the door, never letting his forehead leave hers.

"So what is it."  
"It's nothing really."  
"No tell me."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"I'll tell the RFA about the kiss (Mc)."  
"I'll tell Sarah we did more than just kiss, Jumin."  
He sighed as he watcher her sip the tea he'd made for her.  
"You have to tell me, you know (Mc)."  
"But it's dumb."  
He heard her whimper again slightly, pressing the cup against her chest as she shivered slightly.  
"Fine, fine I'll just tell you."  
Intrigued by what she was going to tell he gently leaned over to her and held her hands tightly in his.  
"I actually, well I was on my way here anyway to well, well what I was going to do was tell you something, but nevermind that."  
"Basically what happened was that what I was going to tell you was something important but well I actually already knew who Sarah was because of Seven, who apparently knows her from work, he thought it was a good idea to tell her about the thing I was going to say and so she had already gotten angry at me and said some rather horrible things, bringing up my late father and mother and threatening me and all that, and it's been going on for some time but it just, she just touched a nerve this morning by bringing up my parents."

He felt her try and pull her hands back as he whispered.  
"Well you're okay now, I promise she can't get to you here, now what where you going to tell me."  
"Nothing."  
"What?"  
"Nothinggg"  
She groaned as she stared out into the rainy sky, watching the clouds float by fast and cloud the window now and then, he leaned forward even more, placing down his cup as he let one hand rest on her leg.  
"Do you like rain too, (Mc)."  
She blushed as she felt him move closer, one hand now on her leg and the other hand had worked it's way around her waist.  
"Y-yes, Jumin what are you-?"  
She was briskly pulled back in between his legs as he sat with her pulled close to his chest.  
"There we go, now you don't have to shiver so much, if you're that cold, although now you look like you have a fever."  
"I-I'm fine!!"  
He rested his head on her shoulder, whispering in her ear.  
"Then tell me what it was you were going to tell me."  
A few moments passed with his head leaning on her shoulder and one of his hands gently stroking her hair before he heard her gentle breathing grow louder and felt her body relax into his.  
He chuckled.  
"I guess it'll have to wait."

A few hours later and it was raining heavily, he was still laying awake admiring her when he heard her mumble something inbetween her light breaths.  
"Jumin...I love you.."  
He sighed happily as he snuggled down behind her, wrapping his arms around her as he whispered.  
"I love you too,(Mc)."  
The rain continued as the two fell asleep together leaving them to fall more in love.


	12. Stage fright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy cuteness with scaredy cat (Mc).

He smiled over at her as she took the stage, he noticed her fumble with hands as she walked nervously towards the microphone, she glanced through the crowd looking for a comforting face.  
Their eyes met and her face lit up into an amazing smile, she watched as he lifted a hand causing the people around him to mutter slightly, conversing about how the corporate heir had left his 'girlfriend' behind at the other side of the room.  
He tried his best to ignore it as she tapped the microphone slightly, jumping back slightly as it made a loud noise, she sounded like a cat as yelped, almost tripping over the cable as she tried to get adjusted to the microphone, after this incident all eyes were on her.

"S-So...So, you're all here for the party today, yes, today the part!"

She looked so cute when she was nervous, but some part of him felt sorry for her as she stood there, looking through the crowd, nodding at the other RFA members as their eyes locked one by one.

"W-Well we..I..we want to thank you."

She started to trail off as she looked around again, desperately searching for his face in the crowd, wanting him to smile at her or at least wave. She was too scared to even try and look over at his so called fiance to be.

"I-It's a pleasure to have you all here today!"

Her voice went up a bit as she noticed that Sarah was staring at her, watching her every move as she was trying to pull Jumin into a tight embrace, much to his disgust.  
(Mc) felt the tears in her eyes start to well up as she looked down at the microphone, suddenly all the private moments on the chat seem like nothing.

"The whole RFA, they're all glad, everyone's here to-to help."

He had somehow managed to tear Sarah off of him and he was trying to make his way through the crowd, trying to ignore the mutters of disgust at either him or (Mc).  
His walk was dominant enough to make people step out of the way out of habit more than anything, so it wasn't long before he'd made a path through the crowd.

"And I-I'm very grateful, for..for you all being here."

A loud giggle was heard, Sarah stood at the back of the room laughing to her friends as she pointed at (Mc), exclaiming loudly that she couldn't imagine that Jumin was even considering being friends with her.  
(Mc) was holding back tears now, looking down at her shoes as she felt her whole face get red from embarrassment.

"And we all want to thank you for being here tonight, it's a pleasure for you all to be here and well I think this is a perfect moment to make an announcement."

She'd been so focused on not crying that she'd only just noticed that two strong arms were on her shoulder, Jumin was leaning over her and speaking to the crowd which was gaining disapproving looks from Sarah.

"I've actually wanted to announce that the RFA will be gaining a definite new member, (Mc) here might be new but we're all welcoming her into the group, she's much loved by us and will help us host more party's in the future, thank you once again."

He then pulled her back into his arms, feeling her wrap her arms around his waist.  
"It's all okay (Mc), my Love."  
A loud scream was heard vaguely from the back of the room before the sound of heals clicking towards the stage, the whole crowd was silent as they let the angry woman through.

"JUMIN HAN! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING DARLING!!"

She laughed somewhat manically as he shrugged her off, continuing to comfort (Mc) who was now fully crying into his shirt.  
Just as he was trying to usher (Mc) with him backstage he felt her being dragged from his arms.

"YOU! WHY YOU? I'M SOO MUCH BETTER!"

Then something happened that neither they or the party guests expected, (Mc) lunged forward and slapped Sarah right on the face which caused her to almost stumble off of the stage.  
She tried to hit her again but Jumin gently held her back, looking down at her sternly before motioning Jaehee to come escort Sarah out.  
"Please come with me miss and stop bothering our members."  
Sarah was dragged from the stage by Jaehee and almost literally kicked out of the venue by her too, claiming that it was the only way to get rid of such a bother.

"I'm sorry."  
(Mc)'s voice sounded quiet as she had her face buried into his shirt, tears were still coming and going but she'd regained enough of herself to be able to talk.  
"Why are you sorry?"  
He hummed as he gently stroked her hair and untangled it with his fingers, lovingly smoothing it down perfectly.  
"I embarrassed you and have probably given you a bad name by now."  
Her voice trailed off as she started unknowingly fumbling with the buttons on his shirt, nervously trying to avoid looking up at him.  
"(Mc), listen to me, you didn't and never will embarrass me."  
His voice was soft as he used one of his hands to cup her cheek, bringing it up so that their eyes met as he leaned closer.  
"And I'm glad Sarah's mad, she's just an annoyance compared to you."  
She blushed as his face got nearer, he was inches away from her as he softly stroked his thumb against her cheek, wiping away the dried tears.  
"I love you (Mc)."  
She felt his body move closer to hers as he leaned forwards more, letting their lips touch as he pulled her up into him.  
A few seconds later and (Mc) felt the knot that had formed in her stomach slowly melt away, all feelings seemed to fade until all she felt was a warm feeling deep inside of her.

"Mr.Han, Sarah's outside causing trouble. What's your fathers number? Oh, OH, I'M SORRY MR.HAN."  
Jaehee had flicked open the curtain, expecting them to be talking about what happened earlier, definitely not expecting them to be kissing or for the curtain rail to fall down behind her causing the whole now alarmed crowd to see.  
"It's quite fine, just use my phone to call him Assistant Kang, and please do make sure she's gone soon, I wish to retire early."  
His voice sounded cool for what had just happened, it was just a kiss but this was still the whole party crowd he was talking in front of, his future business dealers.  
He then glared up at the curtains and swiftly dragged (Mc) to her feet, pulling her away from the crowds stares as he continued to walk out the back into the staff room.  
"S-sorry again"  
"(Mc), please no need to say sorry."  
"I'm not saying sorry for what you think I'm sorry for."  
He looked back at her, bemusedly he grinned for a second before looking serious back at her again.  
"And what is it that you're sorry for then Miss.(Mc)."

"Your shirts open."  
"What?"  
He looked down at his chest, noticing that indeed his buttons were undone he groaned.  
"Why did you have to do that, I have my stupid fan club out there who'll take anything they can to use against me."  
"I was nervous okay! And since someone kissed me I couldn't help but atleast fumble with something, I get really really nervous when I'm around you so there's no need for you to get mad at me! Not my fault the only thing that was near me was your buttons!"  
She realised exactly what she'd said and quickly shut her mouth, looking away at the bare walls in the staff room.  
"So basically you wanted me naked already."  
"I DID NOT WANT YO-"  
"We're not even officially dating yet."  
"I SO DID NOT WANT THA-"  
"You're such a pervert (mc)."  
"YOU IDIOT I SO DIDN'T MEA-"  
"But fine then."  
He shrugged off his jacket and slipped his shirt off, chuckling at (Mc)'s instant red face.  
"Too much for you, kitten?"  
Just as she was about to shout at him some more another voice interrupted hers, causing both of them to look at each other with instant annoyance.

"JUUUMIIN."  
"You really can't go in that way Miss, please refrain from entering there."  
"JUUMIN DAArRLINGG."  
"I SAID stop miss, you can't go in there, you're not allowed, you don't have a badge."  
"THERE YOU ARE JUMIN! THIS WEIRD WOMAN KEEPS TRYING TO STOP ME FROM ENTERING AND-"  
Her face turned pale as she saw the two of them before her, Jumin was now leaning over (Mc), one arm slightly leaning against the wall as he was joking with her earlier, (Mc) was blushing badly as she was trying to look anywhere but at him.

"WHAT IS THIS?"  
Her voice cut worse than a knife as she gasped after each word, making it sound ten times more dramatic than it is.  
At this moment (Mc)'s brain, or well her courage at least kicked in again.  
"Your half naked boyfriend, Sarah."  
(Mc)'s face remained dead serious as she felt Jumin hold his breath as not to accidentally laugh at her bold statement and her now look of instant regret.  
"OH."  
"Miss, please, go out of the building."  
Both Jaehee and Zen now appeared from outside, with Seven soon following.  
"We need you to leave, me and my team members all agree."  
"BUT LOOK AT THIS."  
Sarah pointed at Jumin and (Mc) who were still awkwardly in the same position, (Mc) too scared to move and Jumin enjoying Sarah's reaction too much.  
"Whooo, You been working out Cat mom."  
Zen's reaction caused Sarah to look even more angry as she slowly turned around to see Seven and Zen laughing together at the statement and Jaehee looking confused as to what was happening.  
"STOP THIS! ON MY ORDERS STOP THEM FROM DOING THAT."  
"Miss please leave, we're already calling extra security and Mr.Chairman."  
"Don't bother we're already leaving."  
Jumin had taken (Mc) by the arm and had his shirt and jacket over his shoulder as he walked past the group, feeling their stares burning on their backs he pulled (Mc) closer by the waist.  
"Ignore them (Mc), they don't get our humor."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Mc) had just gotten out of the shower and had slipped on one of Jumin's shirts as she walked into his bedroom.  
"(Mc) dear?"  
"h-hm?"  
"I just got an email nearly every single party guest about today."  
"I'm so sorry that I ruined it Jumin, I'm so sorry really, I promise to never do it again."  
"No, (Mc)."  
"I really really really promise, I'm so sorry."  
"They found this the best party yet, they want to attend to more of them and the company has at least ten more deals waiting!"  
She squealed and jumped on-top of him, so happy that maybe her failure wasn't only a great new start on their part planning but also to their relationship.


	13. New staff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New staff is a bit too known for a normal treatment!

He twirled his pen in his hand, thoughtfully staring out into the deep blue sky that hung over the city, only a few clouds blemishing the perfectly clear day.  
The soft murmuring of the office could be heard through his open door as footsteps came and went by his office door, now and again followed by soft muttering or giggling.  
A new sound now made him sit straight again, two sets of heels could be heard clicking against the tiles in the hallway, one was the familiar brisk walk of his assistant the other one was slightly less steady and sounded very chaotic.

"Here's Mr.Han, he will be talking to you about fulfilling the role of being his personal assistant, I have a meeting to run but I'll join you soon after to discuss more."  
The smaller girl nodded as she looked up at Miss. Kang who then resumed her fast pace back down the hallway.  
"So, should I close the door..?"  
He observed how she almost twisted her ankle by stepping sideways and leaning on her heel as she beckoned to the doorway.  
"Please do, miss..?"  
"Miss. (MCC) , please."  
She slammed the door shut by accident due to her nerves and then trotted over to the chair in front of his large desk and sat down.  
"Here are my papers, Mr. Han."  
She handed a small stack of papers including records of work and medical situations, he flipped through them and then looked back up at her.  
"(Mc)?"  
"Y-Yes?"  
He made eye contact with her again, squinting at her face and placing his hand on his chin.  
"Do we know each other?"  
His eyes suddenly lit up as he almost jumped up.  
"(Mc)! I know you used to be in my private class, you got kicked out for trying to hit our teacher with a pencil catapult"  
"SHIT YOU REMEMBER ME"

She stared at him wide eyed before almost falling off the chair, trying to scuttle off towards the door as she realised that she not only swore but just shouted at Mr.Han, her only possible future employee, she grabbed the doorknob as she heard an amused chuckle behind her.  
With full force she tried to pull it open but ended up not only pulling off the doorknob but also flying backwards and hitting his desk with her back, watching the papers float down around her as she scowled.  
"Need some help there, (Mc)?"  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT! M-mr.Han!"  
She heard another loud chuckle from behind her and felt the desk move slightly as he stood up and walked over to the door, pushing on it slightly and trying to call for Mrs.Kang.  
"She's gone to a meeting."  
"You already know my schedule better than myself, well done, you're hired."  
"That's not how it's supposed to work!"  
"Are you telling me how to do my job, (Mc)?"  
"Mrs.(MCC)."  
He looked over at her and suddenly looked seriously.  
"What don't you remember, our first year in private school?"  
She looked over at him and panicked.  
"What, What did I do?"  
"Oh you did nothing."  
She tensed up as he strode over beside her and let himself slide down the desk beside her.  
"This is awkward, Mr.Han.."  
He looked over at her, observing the slight blush on her cheeks and how the tip of her nose had turned completely red.  
"You obviously don't remember it."  
"Remember WHAT Mr.Hannnn"  
"I'm not telling."  
"Mr Haannnnnnnn!"  
"I'll never tell you."  
"MR.HANNNNN!!!"  
She looked over at him grumpily as she caught a glint of laughter in his eyes.  
"Ohh fine if you insist, besides you sound so cute if you do that again I won't be able to resist."  
His voice cut a silence in the air that was almost impenetrable, unless you count (Mc) half falling on the floor from shock before trying to regain her composure.  
"W-what do you mean, Mr.Han."  
Her voice trailed off as she realised that her cheeks had started glowing red, emitting heat that even she noticed.  
"Don't you remember our first kiss."

With that (Mc) screamed and leapt off of the floor, she ran to the door and started banging on it, screaming to be let out.  
"Was it that bad.."  
She heard a mumble from behind her and felt herself being pulled away from the door.  
"You're sooo easy to tease (Mc), just like back then!"  
He burst out laughing as he watcher her scowl and try to lash out at him.  
"NOT FUNNY!"  
"I can't believe you don't remember our amazing 1 month relationship, which ended up burning because you kept seeing my teasing as bullying."  
She stared up at him, face still glowing red as she kept reaching behind her, pushing on the door.  
"No one's going to be there (Mc), you're stuck with me now!"  
With that he heard a dull thud as she passed out and hit her back against the door, her eyes firmly shut as she got caught by Jumin.  
"Just as easy to tease."  
She head him mumble before feeling herself get lifted off of the ground and into a pair of very warm arms.

\------------------------  
Extra;

(Mc) woke up in a fast moving car, she was leaning on what she'd guess to be a very soft cushion and she had a warm blanket on top of her, maybe Mrs.Kang had decided to drive her home, or maybe her best friend had come to pick her up, either way the blanket smelled like home and felt oh so nice and soft.  
Pulling the blanket closer she stirred in her half-awake state and tried to shove one hand under the pillow.  
"That's rather rude (Mc)."  
She could almost hear the glass shattering as she shot up, her hand still firmly against his butt as she stared at him.  
"JUMIN!!"  
"You called me by my name!"  
She then stared at the so-called warm blanket was in fact his suit jacket.  
"WHY DOES YOUR SUIT SMELL SO NICE."  
She stared into the distance as she realised what she'd said and then slowly turned to see him grinning.  
"No,no,no,no I didn't mean, you don't, I mean, I...Knock me out, please Mr.Han!"  
"I'm not that kinky."  
"I DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW THAT"  
He chuckled again seeing her getting worked up.  
"You can go back to sleep, dearest (Mc)."  
"Mrs.(MCC)."  
"Fine, Dearest Miss. (Mcc), future Mrs. Han!"  
"FUCK OFF."  
She fell back down onto his lap, grumbling as she stared out the front window into the blurry and rainy night.  
"By the way where are we going?"  
"My place."  
She huffed at his response as she once again drifted off to sleep, feeling slightly alarmed but mostly safe at his presence again.

She was almost asleep when she felt something lean down onto her and heard a soft whisper in her ear.  
"Your hand is still on my ass, (Mc)"  
He heard another loud grumble and the hand on his butt was removed.  
"I wasn't complaining."  
"Let me sleep you asshole!"

**Author's Note:**

> sry if it was super long -_-''  
> I hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
